Without You
by Girlie G
Summary: Usagi is threatened by 2 madmen, and Mamoru helps her. Mamoru is kidnapped and it's up to Usagi to save him. can she? chapter 13 is up and this is ((READ ME INSIDE FOR THE SEQUEL INFO!!!!!))
1. Usagi In Trouble

Title: Without you Rating: Pg-13 for mild language and violence Summary: Usagi and Mamoru tease each other constantly...but when Usagi gets stalked by 2 strange men, and harassed. Mamoru comes to her aide and ends up getting kidnapped and hurt. Now Usagi must go to his rescue...can she save him? ((PG-13 for a couple for mild language and violence))  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm Girlie G. and this is my first fanfic.uhm.well..er.enjoy! Standard disclaimer.I own none of the characters of Sailor Moon, and the only characters in this story that I own are Dakota and Kent. ONTO THE STORY! YAY!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi tore down the crowded sidewalk howling about being late again. As Usagi darted between people, Usagi was thinking about how she was going to get another detention. She sighed to herself. As Usagi was deep in thought, she ran into what she thought was a wall. As Usagi hit the ground she sighed and mumbled, "Gomen nasai Gomen nasai," and started to sit up.  
  
"Geeze Odango, you really should watch where you are going," a voice mocked Usagi. A hand suddenly appeared in Usagi's view, but she didn't' take it. Usagi knew who the hand belonged to. Usagi frowned.  
  
"Thanks for the advice Mamoru-baka," Usagi snapped and pulled herself up, "however I don't think I should be taking advice from you." With those words to Mamoru, Usagi turned away from Mamoru's smirking face and ran towards school.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi slid into her seat just as the last bell for her school rang. Usagi sighed to herself as the day passed by agonizingly slow. When the dismissal bell rang, Usagi was the first to leave.  
  
Usagi walked down the sidewalk to the café/arcade where Motoki worked. As Usagi stepped through the door, she noticed Mamoru sitting at the counter in which Motoki was behind. Usagi motioned for Motoki to be quiet and snuck up behind Mamoru. With a small giggle Usagi yelled, "BOO!" into Mamoru's ear laughing hysterically when Mamoru jumped.  
  
Usagi spent the next hour in Motoki's company with Mamoru there. 'What a pest,' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Finally Mamoru had to leave. Thinking that she could pester Mamoru more, Usagi excused herself from the arcade. "Ja Motoki," Usagi said with a grin.  
  
Motoki laughed. "Ja Usagi," he said still laughing.  
  
Usagi ran to catch up with her long time enemy Mamoru. "Hi Mamoru-baka!" Usagi giggled when she caught him. Mamoru sighed and laughed.  
  
"Hi Odango," he said with a smirk. All the way home, Usagi and Mamoru bickered back and forth. Finally the pair reached the corner that separated Usagi's street from the street that led to Mamoru's apartment. Here, Usagi turned toward her enemy.  
  
"Well," she said, "it's been fun like always Mamoru-Baka, but I must leave now. Ja!"  
  
"Ja Usagi," Mamoru answered watching Usagi turn the corner toward her house.  
  
Mamoru had only walked a few feet when a scream all too familiar to Mamoru sounded. The voice screamed, "Someone help me!" The girl's voice sounded scared and tearful.  
  
Mamoru wasted no time in running around the corner to see what going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi turned the corner towards her house when an unfamiliar male around 20 stepped out in front of Usagi and blocked her path. Right away the situation didn't feel right to Usagi. "Excuse me," Usagi said politely and moved to her left to walk around the stranger. However, the stranger stepped into her path once more.  
  
"Excuse me," Usagi said firmly and insistently. Usagi tried to step around him again. Again the stranger blocked her path.  
  
Sighing, Usagi turned around to find a different way home. This time a different man was in her way. Usagi started to panic as she tried again with this man. "Excuse me," she said stepping to her left.  
  
The second stranger seemed to let Usagi pass, but instead grabbed Usagi's wrist roughly, and shoved her back into the middle of himself and the first stranger. Both men had sinister looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey there pretty lady," the first strange man rasped out. Usagi cringed and backed into the brick wall opposite of the sidewalk, her eyes wide. The second one laughed.  
  
"Hey Dakota, I think little Usagi's scared of you," he laughed out advancing towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi gasped in shock. 'How did they know my name?' she wondered to herself. Dakota laughed and didn't give Usagi much time to think about that as he advanced on her.  
  
When Dakota neared Usagi, his grin faded and Dakota's expression turned violent. "Well Kent," he growled grabbing both of Usagi's wrists roughly causing Usagi to gasp in pain, "maybe she needs a reason to fear me."  
  
Dakota pulled Usagi toward him laughing. His grip tightened and Usagi screamed in pain, tears springing to her eyes. "Let me go," Usagi sobbed trying to free her wrists.  
  
"Awww," Dakota cooed, "don't fret my little rabbit." Dakota backed Usagi up against the opposite wall and looked at Usagi violently gain.  
  
"Someone help me!" Usagi screamed out to anyone who could help.  
  
Kent laughed. "Who are you calling for Usa?" he asked her mockingly. Usagi sobbed and remained quiet too petrified to say anything. The only sound Usagi made was a whimpering and gasping noise from her fear.  
  
Kent frowned. "Answer me when I talk to you damnit!" Kent screamed in Usagi's face and raised his hand to hit her. Usagi winced as Kent's hand flew towards her pale face.But Kent's hand never reached Usagi.  
  
Usagi turned her tear streaked face towards Kent and found another hand tightly around Kent's wrist. Slowly, Usagi looked from the new hand, to the arm, to the neck and slowly looked at the stranger's face. "Mamoru," she choked out.  
  
Mamoru's gaze was not on Usagi, rather her attackers. To Kent, he growled, "I would not do that if I were you." Mamoru's tone was the most malicious one that Usagi had ever heard.  
  
Kent meanwhile was gasping in pain. Mamoru's grip on his wrist was cutting off the circulation to his wrist. Mamoru released him roughly before bringing his knee up into Kent's stomach. While Kent was doubled over, Mamoru grabbed Dakota by the collar roughly and shoved him against the wall.  
  
"Next time I catch you around Usagi, I *will* not hesitate to kill you." Mamoru paused. "Do I make myself clear?" he growled. Dakota nodded furiously before Mamoru released Dakota. Dakota ran and grabbed Kent before both of the men retreated.  
  
Mamoru sighed before turning towards Usagi who had slid down the brick wall, and pulled her knees to her chest. Usagi had her head on top of her arms and was sobbing heavily into her arms petrified.  
  
Mamoru knelt beside Usagi and put a hand gently on Usagi's forearm. Usagi jumped noticeably and looked up timidly. Seeing Mamoru she started to tremble from fear. Mamoru looked at her reassuringly and opened his arms to his enemy.  
  
Usagi whimpered loudly and threw herself at Mamoru and into his warm embrace. Usagi sobbed loudly into Mamoru's chest as Mamoru clutched Usagi tightly to his chest slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
"Usagi," he murmured soothingly, "you're okay now, please don't cry."  
  
Usagi's sobs diminished and she just leaned against Mamoru for support. "Thank you Mamoru," Usagi whispered sobbing.  
  
Mamoru laughed softly. "Always Usagi Always." Usagi pulled away and Mamoru pulled Usagi to her feet.  
  
"Come on Usagi, I'll walk you home." Usagi nodded mutely and Mamoru walked her home with his arm around her shoulders for support.  
  
Usagi pulled a bag out from behind the gate of her house. "Actually Mamoru, I forgot that I'm staying with Raye tonight since my family is out of town," Usagi explained. Mamoru nodded and Usagi Bit her lip.  
  
"Mamoru could you.?" Usagi asked nervously.  
  
"Of course Usagi, you didn't even need to ask." Mamoru said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Usagi said in relief.  
  
Once Mamoru was convinced that Usagi was safe and alright at Raye's temple, he turned toward Usagi and pulled out a pen. "Here's my cell number," he said softly, "call me if you need *anything* and I have the shrine on speed dial so I can call you back.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Thank you Mamoru.for everything." She said quietly. Mamoru smiled and walked towards home.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Halfway to Mamoru's apartment he heard a gun cock behind him. Mamoru stiffened in fear.  
  
"Turn around," a voice said, "slowly, with your hands behind your head."  
  
'I know that voice,' Mamoru thought. The person behind him, however, shoved the gun into his back and that brought Mamoru back to reality. He slowly pulled his hands behind his head, interlacing his fingers. Then Mamoru turned to face the person with the gun. As Mamoru turned he saw the faces of Kent, who held the gun, and Dakota. Mamoru Gasped and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You," Mamoru breathed amazed.  
  
"Yes, me," Kent said with a smirk. "And you Mamoru, are coming with us."  
  
Mamoru looked around frantically for someone to call out to, or someway to escape. He found no one, and as Mamoru looked back Kent laughed loudly and swung the gun to hit Mamoru in the head. Mamoru's vision swam and his last vision was the sidewalk rushing up at him, and a dull pain as he hit the concrete, then he could remember nothing. ~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll! I hope you enjoyed the first part of my first fan fic! All reviews are welcomed and constructive criticism, or an idea for this story! ( If I get at least 2 reviews, I'll post the next part of this story! Until then.ja! 


	2. Calling Usagi

Title: Without You  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language and violence  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru tease each other constantly...but when Usagi gets stalked by 2 strange men, and harassed. Mamoru comes to her aide and ends up getting kidnapped and hurt. Now Usagi must go to his rescue...can she save him?  
  
Standard Disclaimer but I own Kent and Dakota! ;) Onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~* Without You Chap. 2 ~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi sat with Raye in the temple telling Raye about the earlier incident.  
  
".and then Mamoru showed up, beat up Kent and Dakota and then the two of them ran off." Usagi finished without telling her best friend about Mamoru comforting her or holding her. Usagi also did not tell Raye that she had rather enjoyed the embrace.  
  
Raye looked pale and said, "Well Usa, I'm just happy Mamoru was there to save you.who know what might have happened otherwise."  
  
Usagi nodded before pretending to yawn. "Well, goodnight Raye-Chan," Usagi said before retreating to her guest room.  
  
"Goodnight Usa," Raye whispered before retreating to her room as well.  
  
Usagi lay in her bed with her eyes wide open. She had gone to her room to think about the day's events. 'How did they know my name?" she questioned herself. "They must have heard it somehow." Usagi wasn't given much time to revel on this however as Raye came to the door to Usagi's room.  
  
"Usa?" she called softly, "are you awake?"  
  
"Yes Raye, what is it?" Usagi replied.  
  
"Telephone for you Usagi," Raye told her sounding a tad bit annoyed, "the guy on it says it's something about Mamoru."  
  
"Coming!" Usagi called and jumped out of bed. Usagi approached Raye who had the phone.  
  
"Be careful Usa, I sense negative vibes with this one." Raye informed her. Usagi nodded and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Usagi spoke into the receiver expecting to hear Motoki or one of Mamoru's friends.  
  
"Hello Usa," a voice rasped. Usagi gasped.  
  
"Da.Dakota?" Usagi asked timidly.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru Woke up, feeling his head pound. "Ungh." Mamoru groaned aloud. 'Where am I? What happened to me?' he thought to himself. Mamoru was just beginning to gather his thoughts and remember everything, when a male face loomed suddenly over his.  
  
"Why hello Mamoru," the man sneered, "enjoy your little nap did ya?" he laughed and nodded in a direction away from Mamoru. "Kent," he said. Kent walked over steadily to Mamoru. Kent growled at Mamoru and kicked him hard in the chest causing Mamoru to cry out, curl up in a fetal position and grab his chest panting painfully.  
  
"That's for your little episode earlier," Kent said grinning. Kent kicked Mamoru in the face. "And that," he said with a grin, "was just for fun."  
  
"KENT." Dakota warned sharply. Kent nodded and sighed. Kent reached down and grabbed Mamoru by the back of his shirt and pulled Mamoru up. Mamoru started to twist and struggle as Kent got a firm grip on his arm. Mamoru stopped a minute before jabbing his right elbow up into Kent's jaw. Kent howled and let go of Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru took off running away from the pair. He was just twenty feet from the door when he felt himself being grabbed from behind. Mamoru yelled out and struggled against whoever held him.  
  
A punch Mamoru so suddenly and hard in the head, that he stumbled straight into Kent before he ever realized what was happening. Kent grabbed Mamoru's left arm and twisted it against his back before pulling and twisting Mamoru's right arm above his head and pulling painfully hard down.  
  
Dakota laughed as Mamoru attempted to escape from the hold. "It's futile to even try an escape Mamoru." Mamoru grunted and gasped in pain. Still laughing, Dakota remarked "Well you and Usagi seem to be close ne Mamoru?" Mamoru didn't respond but struggled when Dakota reached into each of his pockets. Finally Dakota produced Mamoru's cell phone.  
  
"Well you won't be needing this for awhile will you," Dakota teased. Mamoru growled. "Well anyways," Dakota continued, "if you're wondering how we found it I'll tell you." Mamoru just glared defiantly. Dakota continued. "After we ran off, Kent and myself were so mad and wanted revenge. So we tailed you and Usagi to her house, then.to the shrine." Dakota trailed off.  
  
Mamoru's eyes shot open and he struggled again with Kent who just pulled harder on his arms. Dakota continued talking. "So I was thinking Mamoru.should we invite your little girlfriend here to keep you company," Dakota said nonchalantly with a smirk.  
  
"NO!" Mamoru cried out struggling so hard that Kent had some trouble keeping a hold of him. "She's not my girlfriend leave her out of this!"  
  
"No," Dakota said simply before adding, "I think you need some company so I'm bringing your girl here." Mamoru smirked bitterly saying,  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"By telling her we will kill you if she doesn't come," Dakota answered.  
  
"Ha!" Mamoru laughed bitterly, "she'll never come.haven't you figured it out yet? We hate each other."  
  
"Well then, Dakota asked, "why did you save Usagi today hmmm?"  
  
"Well uh," Mamoru answered dumbly thinking for a moment.  
  
"That's what I thought," he snapped. Mamoru was silent. "Well I have a phone call to make Mamoru," Dakota said in a singsong voice and he turned away.  
  
"NO!" Mamoru screamed, "leave Usagi alone! If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!" Dakota stopped and turned around.  
  
"Quiet," Kent hissed into Mamoru's ear pulling his arms further. Mamoru gasped in pain and fell to one knee as Dakota came over. Dakota reached down and gripped Mamoru's chin roughly in one hand. Dakota pulled Mamoru's face to look him in the eye.  
  
"You, Mamoru," Dakota hissed gripping harder, "are in NO position to make demands," Dakota released Mamoru roughly causing Mamoru's face to be shoved to the left, before standing and kicking Mamoru hard in the ribs. "Or threats," Dakota added before turning away again.  
  
Mamoru tried to double over, but Kent haled Mamoru to his feet and held him while Dakota pulled out Mamoru's cell phone and with Dakota's other hand, he reached for the gun that had his Mamoru earlier. "Talk when you aren't told to," Dakota warned dangerously, "and you're dead understand?"  
  
Mamoru nodded too petrified to say anything and afraid that any response would show how scared he really was. Dakota's eyes narrowed at Mamoru's silence. "I said, understand!?" Dakota exclaimed striking Mamoru across his left eye.  
  
Mamoru felt blood begin to flow freely from the wound, gulped and replied,  
  
"Y.ye.yes, I understand." The response was barely above a whisper but Dakota caught it.  
  
"Good," Dakota grunted before opening Mamoru's cell phone and dialing the shrine number. It ran twice before a young girl around Usagi's age answered. "Hello, may I please speak with Usagi?" Dakota asked gruffly.  
  
"I am sorry," the voice said pleasantly, "but Usagi is asleep may I take a message."  
  
Dakota sighed obviously annoyed. "Well wake her and tell Usagi it's about Mamoru and urgent." The girl paused and sighed before telling the man annoyed to hold while she got Usagi.  
  
"Please.don't do this," Mamoru whimpered quietly. Dakota spun around.  
  
"KENT!" Dakota hollered, "teach him to be quiet!" Kent nodded grinning before he threw Mamoru to the ground and kicked him in the ribs sharply. Mamoru flew onto his back his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regain his breath.  
  
Kent leaned down and grabbed Mamoru by the collar of his shirt. Kent pulled back his fist and struck Mamoru hard in his right cheek bone before throwing Mamoru onto his back and kicking him hard in his back making him cry out in pain and arch his back. Kent struck Mamoru twice in the mouth, causing blood to call down his lip before Dakota held up his hand telling Kent to stop. Kent sighed and gathered Mamoru in the same position as earlier with his arms above his head. Mamoru could barely see through all his pain and panted hard.  
  
"Hello Usa," Dakota rasped into the phone. There was a pause as Usagi responded.  
  
"Yes Usagi, how are you?" Dakota laughed evilly. As Usagi responded, Dakota's gaze flew to Mamoru.  
  
"Yes I did tell your friend it was about Mamoru because.that's why I called." Pause.  
  
"Where is he? Why right here!" Dakota said giddily. Dakota barely pulled the phone away from his ear in time before Mamoru heard Usagi through his haze of pain,  
  
"BASTARD! YOU HAVEN'T HURT HIM HAVE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM! OR I SWEAR I'LL." Dakota interrupted her.  
  
"Now Usagi, Dakota interrupted her, "I don't appreciate your attitude and you definitely aren't' helping poor Mamoru at all." Dakota said while nodding to Kent.  
  
Kent through Mamoru to the floor once again and quickly kicked him in the ribs. Mamoru gasped in pain as Kent beat his face, back , and ribs. Finally too exhausted to struggle, Mamoru just kept crying out hoarsely, his cries turning into nothing but soft whimpers.  
  
Dakota's cruel laughs stopped when his attention turned back to the phone. "Why Usagi," he asked feigning shock, "why are you crying, he's your enemy remember." It wasn't a question but a statement. Another pause followed. "Anything Usagi? Well then come to the place where we met today alone in one hour." Dakota stooped down to one knee in front of Mamoru, "then.we'll see what we can do for Mamoru's bleeding and bruised body,"  
  
"No." Mamoru moaned out weakly from his position on the floor.  
  
Dakota listened again at the cell phone. "Hurt him? Unless you don't show up on time, Mamoru will stay the way he is.for every minute you're late.that's five hits he gets. Goodbye Usagi." Dakota clicked off the phone.  
  
"Come Kent," Dakota said to his partner, let us leave Mamoru to retrieve his playmate." Dakota and Kent left laughing. The pair left Mamoru bruised, bleeding, broken on the floor of his room where for the first time since he could remember, he wept at his hopeless situation.  
  
~*~*~*~* A/N: YAY! I POSTED! YAY ME! ( You should feel loved! Juuuuuuuust kidding. No but anyways.poor Mamoru ne? The next part will be out as soon as I write it! Thanks to Bunni, Wales, AinaYZbabe, and of course my Best Bud ANI! ( ((sailorstorm_2001 GO READ HER STORIES THEY'RE GOOD ;) )) But ya I love you guys and thanks for reviewing! 


	3. Usagi's Company

Title: Without You  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language and violence  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru tease each other constantly...but when Usagi gets stalked by 2 strange men, and harassed. Mamoru comes to her aide and ends up getting kidnapped and hurt. Now Usagi must go to his rescue...can she save him?  
  
Standard Disclaimer but I own Kent and Dakota! ;) Onto the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When Usagi had picked up the phone and heard Dakota's voice, a feeling of such dread came over her, that she thought she would faint. "D.Dakota?" Usagi asked timidly. There was a pause on Usagi's end as Dakota responded.  
  
"B...but you said that it was about Mamoru," Usagi blurted out already feeling cold. Again Usagi's end was quiet as Dakota responded. Usagi finally asked quietly and dangerously, "Where's. Mamoru.?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes when Dakota responded, "Where is he? Why right here!" giddily. Usagi's eyes flew open.  
  
"WHERE IS HE BASTARD?!" Usagi screamed sobbing, "YOU HAVEN'T HURT HIM HAVE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM OR I SWEAR I'LL."  
  
Usagi was interrupted by Dakota. "Now Usagi, I don't appreciate your attitude and you aren't helping poor Mamoru at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked gulping. Dakota didn't answer but Usagi had her answer as she heard punches and grunts of pain in the background. Usagi heard the punches land painfully and winced as she heard her dear friend cry out in pain and gasp as the air left his body.  
  
"Please," Usagi sobbed, "Dakota please stop." More punches landed on Mamoru. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" she cried out, "please don't' hurt him anymore!"  
  
"Usagi.what are you crying for; he's your enemy remember?" Dakota snapped into the phone.  
  
Usagi fell to her knees sobbing. "Please Dakota stop." Another punch landed on Mamoru and this time instead of his cries, Usagi heard only a whimper and this broke her heart. "Please," Usagi began again, "please.I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything?" Dakota inquired.  
  
"YES!" Usagi blurted out quickly, "anything *ANYTHING*" she screamed and then finished softly "just leave him alone."  
  
"Okay then you comes to the place where we met alone in one hour." Dakota laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes I will Dakota! Just don't' hurt him anymore please!" Usagi cried. Usagi listened intently through the phone as she heard a small moan. "No."  
  
"MAMORU?!" she cried.  
  
"Come in an hour and then we'll see if we can't stop Mamoru's bleeding." Dakota laughed and clicked off the phone.  
  
Usagi fell to her knees. "No." she sobbed. Usagi cried for a good 5 minutes before she picked herself up off the floor, scribbled a note to Raye and ran out the door. The note read:  
  
Dear Raye, I'm sorry that I had to leave, but.one of my friends is in great need of my help. I will return shortly.but.if I'm not home by the time you read this in the morning, please alert the other scouts and come look for me. Uhm Raye.just in case this doesn't work out, I just wanted to tell you I love you and all the other scouts! Ja Ne! Aishiteru! Usa-chan  
  
Usagi then ran out the door and into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is that girl?" Dakota growled from his car parked in a nearby alleyway. Looking at the clock, he realized that she still had 3 ½ minutes to get there. 'Chill out Dakota man.you need to keep your cool.' He thought to himself.  
  
Dakota had positioned Kent on the sidewalk where the two had met Usagi earlier that day, to retrieve Usagi, while Dakota drove the getaway car. 'She better hurry and get here,' Dakota thought, 'or there will be nothing left of Mamoru by the time she gets there."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kent stood alone out on the sidewalk where himself and Dakota had met Usagi earlier. He leaned coolly against the brick with his arms folded against his chest and one leg propped up on the wall behind. Kent closed his eyes and listened for the approach of Usagi.  
  
Finally after waiting a few minutes, he heard timid footsteps coming closer. "About time Usagi," Kent said coolly without opening his eyes.  
  
"Where's Mamoru?" Usagi asked just as coolly.  
  
"That wasn't part of the deal to have him here," Kent replied opening his eyes taking in Usagi's small petite form. Her narrow hips were clad in light loose fitting blue jeans, and her small torso wrapped up in a yellow drop off sweater.  
  
"Then take me to him," Usagi ordered, her blue eyes icy.  
  
Kent laughed. "Very well," Kent said grabbing Usagi's upper arm and dragging her towards Dakota's car, "let's go."  
  
Usagi allowed herself to be dragged to the small black beat up Cadillac where she saw Dakota in the front seat. Kent opened up the back door for Usagi and bowed. Usagi turned away and got into the car willingly before Kent got into the passenger seat and closed the door.  
  
"Hello Usagi," Dakota greeted coolly.  
  
"Just drive," Usagi snapped.  
  
"Fine," Dakota retorted then added, "but you do realize that you were 4 minutes late so that means.hmmm Mamoru gets 20 hits."  
  
Usagi's head shot up fearfully and she looked at her watch. She saw she was only 2 minutes late because of her and Kent's conversation. "If anything I was 2 minutes late because your partner and myself were having a small conversation!" she protested.  
  
Dakota nodded. "Right in half then. He shall get 10 hits."  
  
Usagi shook her head quickly. "NO! Please don't!" she cried out.  
  
Dakota sighed. "We shall see how good you are," he said.  
  
"Th.Thank you," Usagi responded.  
  
Usagi watched as they left the main part of her town to a more desolate area full of different sheds and warehouses fearing the worst since nobody was ever out there. Finally Dakota stopped the car just outside a small warehouse at the end of the street. Dakota got out of his car and opened the back door grabbing Usagi's upper arm. "Come on," Dakota said gruffly dragging Usagi to the door.  
  
Dakota produced a key and unlocked the back door. He opened the door and dragged Usagi inside. Once inside, Dakota released Usagi who looked around the area quickly. Kent came inside and Dakota locked the door behind him. Usagi turned to them and cleared her throat.  
  
"Wh.Where's Mamoru?" she asked timidly once again.  
  
Dakota sighed and grabbed Usagi by her arm again. He dragged Usagi to one of the back rooms and opened the door. Dakota dragged Usagi into the room which Usagi noticed had one barred window and some boxes in the corner and nothing else. He shoves Usagi to the floor and left Usagi and Mamoru alone in the darkness.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi crawled in the dark over to the opposite wall. She reached for a light switch and was granted her request as a soft yellow light flooded the room. Usagi gasped at what she saw and tears sprung to her eyes. "Mamoru," she whispered and walked to his still form lying on it's right side with his arms underneath him.  
  
Mamoru had a huge cut above his right eye and bruises down his cheek bones and jaw line. What was left of his shirt was torn and tattered and revealed deep cuts and blue/brown bruises on his chest. The pants on his legs were torn in places to reveal long harsh cuts that were bleeding heavily.  
  
Usagi noticed Mamoru's hair full of blood and tear stains on his face. If she hadn't seen his chest rising and falling raggedly, and the way his body shivered from the cool breeze, she would have thought he was dead. Usagi gave a small whimper before dropping next to him and shaking him gently.  
  
"M.Ma.Mamoru?" she asked timidly. Usagi was given no response. "Mamoru." She said stronger this time shaking him more insistently. This time she was given a painful moan and whimper. "That's it Mamoru," Usagi encouraged through her tears, "wake up for me."  
  
Mamoru's eyes fluttered open slowly. Mamoru winced noticeably and took a deep painful breath. "Mamoru," Usagi whispered softly. Mamoru's gaze turned toward Usagi quickly before his eyes shot open.  
  
"U..Usagi," he gasped out, his throat raw from screaming and his attempts to breathe. Mamoru tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but Usagi pushed him gently back onto the ground.  
  
"Stay Mamoru, you need your rest," Usagi said softly. Mamoru nodded before closing his eyes as a new wave of pain hit him. He whimpered softly and Usagi took his hand gently squeezing it. "Are you gonna be alright Mamoru?" Usagi asked quietly.  
  
Mamoru laughed softly. "I'll live," was his soft response. Usagi smiled reassured.  
  
"I'm sorry Mamoru," she said finally.  
  
Mamoru searched her eyes. "What.for Usagi?" he asked weakly.  
  
"For making you receive that beating instead of keeping my mouth shut." Usagi said shamefully.  
  
"Trust me Usagi," Mamoru said with a small squeeze of Usagi's hand, "they would have done it whether you would have yelled or not."  
  
Usagi nodded but didn't say anything. "Your wounds need some tending," Usagi said standing quickly. Mamoru looked after her.  
  
"It's okay Usagi," he murmured. "You don't' have to."  
  
"I know," Usagi said simply as she knocked on the door, "DAKOTA!" she yelled firmly. Mamoru closed his eyes against his pain and hoped that this did not give him another beating. Seconds later the door opened.  
  
"What?" Dakota snapped.  
  
"Uhm..Well." Usagi said losing courage for a second.  
  
"Well what?" Dakota asked impatiently.  
  
Usagi looked back to Mamoru and got the courage she needed. "Could you bring me a bowl of water and a rag? Something to drink maybe? And something to keep warm with.I'm a little cold." Usagi asked sweetly with a small smile.  
  
Dakota hesitated. "I suppose," Dakota said while leaving to get the stuff that Usagi asked for. Usagi waited patiently by the door until Dakota returned. Dakota handed Usagi a thin blanket, 2 bottles of water, a plate of stale bread, and the bowl of warm water and rag.  
  
"Thank you," Usagi said bowing slightly. Dakota nodded and left. Usagi turned her attention back to Mamoru. She knelt next to him and spoke quietly as if to a child.  
  
"Okay, let me check out your wounds, and wash them out. Then you can have something to eat and drink and you can rest," she said. Mamoru nodded. "I'm going to remove your shirt now." Usagi said and Mamoru nodded again.  
  
Usagi pulled off the last of Mamoru's shirt gently and looked at the cuts and bruises. "Just tell me when something hurts too much Mamoru okay?" she asked. And he nodded again.  
  
Usagi carefully dipped the rag in the warm water and put the rag on one of Mamoru's cuts on his chest. Mamoru wince and grunted in pain and Usagi winced as well. "Sorry," she murmured. Mamoru nodded again and Usagi did the same all down Mamoru's body cleaning the cuts.  
  
When Usagi reached the cut on his face, he cried out in pain and pulled away unintentionally. "SORRY SORRY!" Usagi cried out.  
  
"It's okay Usagi," Mamoru gasped out. Usagi finished cleaning the cut and pushed the bowl away.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded. Usagi pulled the plate of bread to herself. She watched Mamoru try to sit up but fall back down helpless.  
  
Smiling she crawled behind his head. "This might hurt at first," she said gently, "but it'll be more comfortable afterward." She reached for Mamoru's shoulders, and pulled him upwards into her lap, never faltering even when Mamoru cried out in pain and whimpered.  
  
Cradling Mamoru's head in the crook of her arm, she broke off a piece of bread and offered it to him. Mamoru reached up to take it from her and ate it slowly. Usagi did the same with the rest of half the bread and offered the other half to Mamoru who shook his head. "That's.your half," Mamoru croaked out.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I already ate at Raye's." She said softly. "You have it."  
  
"But Odango," Mamoru said weakly with a teasing tone, "It's almost been an hour."  
  
Usagi laughed. "Don't be mean Mamoru-baka." She shot back. Usagi gave the rest of the bread to Mamoru and then one of the bottles of water before grabbing the blanket. Mamoru started to slide out of Usagi's lap but Usagi held him there.  
  
"Come now Mamoru, I'd have to say I'm more comfortable than the floor. You can sleep here tonight." Usagi said kindly as she spread the thin blanket over Mamoru who was shivering still.  
  
As Mamoru started to drift into an uneasy sleep he softly whispered, "Usa?"  
  
"Yes?" Usagi answered pushing his bangs out of his hair.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," he said and paused, "thank you for coming to my rescue,"  
  
"Always Mamoru," Usagi whispered rocking Mamoru's still frame back and forth, "Always."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well.I thought it would be cute to have Usagi say the same thing to Mamoru as he did to her when he rescued her in Chapter 1.it was probably lame but I don't' care ( Thanks to everyone who reviewed and cherryblossomgoddess I'm not sure what I'm going to do about that.they ARE Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask but I don't know if it's gonna have a big part in this story or not. *yawn* well it's 1:07am so I'm gonna submit this and I hope you enjoy! ( JA! 


	4. Usagi and Mamoru Moved

Title: Without You  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language and violence  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru tease each other constantly...but when Usagi gets stalked by 2 strange men, and harassed. Mamoru comes to her aide and ends up getting kidnapped and hurt. Now Usagi must go to his rescue...can she save him?  
  
Standard Disclaimer but I own Kent and Dakota! ;) Onto the story!  
  
  
  
Usagi slowly brushed Mamoru's thick bangs from his perspiring forehead in a soothing way as Mamoru stirred troubled in his sleep. Usagi just sat boredly as Mamoru started to thrash wildly in her lap.  
  
Coming out of her trance, Usagi looked down at the troubled face of Mamoru. Mamoru tossed more violently softly moaning, "No.stop.*gasp* please I beg you.."  
  
Usagi's brow creased as she struggled to catch what Mamoru was saying. "You're..no...*gasp*.stop *groan* stop please! STOP..***STOP***!!!!!" Mamoru cried out getting louder and louder as tears slid from his closed eyelids. This caused Usagi concern.  
  
Slowly Usagi began to rock Mamoru back and forth in her lap. Usagi began to hum a beautiful melody softly still brushing the bangs from Mamoru's forehead gently.  
  
As Usagi finished her melody, Mamoru's cries slowed and ceased along with his tears. Mamoru slept more peacefully.  
  
Usagi smiled fondly onto Mamoru's face. 'He looks just like Shingo used to when Shingo was little.'  
  
Usagi giggled to herself as the door banged open. Usagi jumped startled as Dakota and Kent walked in. For a moment, the pair looked on Usagi and Mamoru's forms, then Kent stalked toward the pair.  
  
Usagi kept one hand on Mamoru's forehead, while the other lay on his chest. Usagi looked defiantly at the approaching man as Kent reached her side. Kent reached down and grabbed Usagi by her arm and pulled Usagi from underneath Mamoru roughly then restraining her hands behind her while pulling another arm around her neck.  
  
Mamoru woke opened his yees, and turned his pale bruised face towards Kent and Usagi, the first who was sneering and the latter who was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
Mamoru then looked to Dakota's face who ordered harshly, "Get up." Mamoru attempted to comply, and got halfway to a sitting position using his elbows, before falling back to his back moaning in pain.  
  
Dakota walked forward and kicked Mamoru in the left side of his ribs before ordering again, "I said, 'get up'." Mamoru screamed in pain as Dakota's foot connected with his already bruised ribs. Mamoru fell to his stomach with a grunt of pain.  
  
"MAMORU!" Usagi screamed out to him fearfully, struggling to get to Mamoru's aid against Kent. Kent struggled to contain the blonde beauty watching in satisfaction as Mamoru hissed and panted.  
  
Mamoru slowly rose to his hands and knees gasping before Dakota kicked him again. Mamoru just grunted this time and fell to his back holding his chest and gasping.  
  
"STOP! PLEASE!" Usagi cried out again struggling. Dakota ignored Usagi and kicked Mamoru's face making Mamoru roll a few feet seeing stars.  
  
Usagi struggled again and watched as Dakota strode to Kent and herself pulling out his gun.  
  
Dakota looked at Mamoru's still form. "Mamoru," He barked crisply. Mamoru's head slowly rose to look Dakota in the eye. "Tsk Tsk Mamoru," Dakota said mockingly, "you're even too weak to get up and save Usagi." Dakota said pointing the gun at Usagi.  
  
Usagi took in a sharp breath at seeing the gun lowered at herself. Mamoru looked at Usagi's terrified face then back to Dakota. "Don't . . ." he begged weakly.  
  
"Well Mamoru," Dakota said while tracing the gun from Usagi's temple down her cheek while the blonde girl winced and shrank back, "all you have to do is get up." Dakota trailed the gun down Usagi's throat, down her chest and to her heart before pulling the gun underneath Usagi's chin forcing her chin to rise.  
  
Usagi let out a fearful choked sob. Dakota grinned at her discomfort before striking Usagi across her left eye. Usagi cried out in pain as her head was struck to her right. Usagi saw stars in her eyes as her legs gave out. Kent caught her and held her up.  
  
Mamoru's eyes shot open as Usagi was struck and he refused to let Usagi leave his gaze until Dakota spoke. "Mamoru," Dakota said dangerously as he leaned down to Mamoru grabbing a handful of Mamoru's dark hair. Mamoru gasped. "I'll ask you ONE more time and if you don't comply, Usagi will die..Get . Up ."  
  
Mamoru nodded and gathered his arms underneath him and lifted his upper body to a kneeling position running on adrenaline. Using the wall and Usagi's trembling frame as support and motivation, Mamoru pulled himself into a painted, hunched over standing position panting painfully.  
  
Usagi trembled visibly although she could see clearly now. Mamoru smiled reassuringly at her and Usagi gave him a wavering smile back.  
  
"Right then," Dakota nodded to Mamoru, "follow me." Dakota turned and left the room. Kent and Usagi started to follow. Mamoru stood appalled because he knew he could not walk after them. Then, locking his shaking legs and using the wall, Mamoru took a small step before collapsing to one knee moaning in pain.  
  
Usagi saw this action out of the corner of her eye and begged, "Pl. . .please . . .he's too weak to walk by himself now...let me help him?"  
  
Dakota looked at her wearily before saying, "Fine, but if you two try anything funny, then I'll slowly kill the both of you.  
  
Usagi nodded and Kent let her go. Usagi flew around Kent and ran to Mamoru's side. Mamoru was on one knee still and clutching his ribs. Mamoru looked up timidly. Usagi knelt down. "Can I help you please Mamoru?" she inquired quietly.  
  
Mamoru hesitated not wanting to look weak, but then knew he'd die if he couldn't walk and knew also he would be putting Usagi in danger as well so he nodded.  
  
Usagi slipped on arm carefully around Mamoru's waist before pulling Mamoru's other arm over her slender shoulders grasping his wrist. Slowly, the pair stood and Mamoru leaned heavily on Usagi.  
  
The pair limped out to the same black car that had brought Usagi into this hell. Opening one of the back doors, Dakota motioned with his gun for the pair to get in.  
  
Usagi pulled Mamoru's arm from around her shoulders before guiding his battered body into the car. Then Usagi climbed in after him laying his torso down in her lap. Usagi rested her small shaking wrists on his chest unintentionally gripping his chest tightly scared. Mamoru brought one hand up and squeezed Usagi's right hand reassuringly.  
  
Dakota shut them in the car alone knowing the child safety locks were on, and started speaking to Kent in a conversation that the pair could not hear.  
  
Usagi was so wrapped up in watching the two men that she didn't notice that Mamoru's hand had reached up and grazed the wound on her left eye that was bleeding terribly. Usagi hissed in pain and grabbed his hand quickly looking down at Mamoru.  
  
"H. . . ho. . . how's your face?" he struggled out. Usagi smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine Mamoru-chan." She said gently. "But how is your chest?"  
  
"S. . .o. . .r. . .e. . ." Mamoru croaked.  
  
Usagi winced as if in pain herself. "I know just rest and you'll be fine."  
  
Mamoru laughed lightly causing him pain. Usagi winced again. 'It's almost as if I feel his pain,' Usagi thought getting a dizzy spell from her head.  
  
"You o. . .kay Usagi?" Mamoru asked weakly.  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru smiling. "Fine," she replied, "just thinking."  
  
Mamoru opened his mouth to question her further, however, Dakota and Kent opened the driver's side and passenger doors to the car. Dakota in the driver's seat and Kent in the passenger.  
  
Dakota started down a desolate back road of the town. The drove for ten minutes before Mamoru asked timidly, "W. . .where are you taking us?"  
  
Dakota peeked into his rearview mirror, looking at Usagi and Mamoru then back to the main road.  
  
"Somewhere far away from here," Kent answered for Dakota, "so when your families call the police, we'll be out of the area.  
  
Usagi paled at the mention of her family. 'They must be worried sick!' she thought 'Oh wait. . . they're on vacation until Sunday which is. . .4 days from now? But the school will alert my parents that I haven't been attending or Raye will call them.'  
  
Mamoru looked at the floor sadly. Usagi had no idea about Mamoru's past and mistook the gesture as him missing his family. Usagi gave Mamoru a reassuring hug careful of his injuries.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi awoke to the sound of the door closing. Gently she shook Mamoru. "Mamoru-chan. . ." she whispered.  
  
"Hmmm?" Mamoru asked as his eyelids fluttered open groggily.  
  
"We're here Mamoru." Usagi said. Mamoru nodded and sat up slowly with Usagi's help.  
  
Dakota opened up the door and pulled Usagi out with a startled cry from her lips. "Get out," Dakota ordered. Mamoru didn't need to be told twice and got out of the car slowly. Dakota turned curtly and walked toward what looked like a small house in a very desolate area. Kent grabbed Mamoru's arm and led him inside after Dakota and Usagi. Dakota led Usagi to a door that had stairs behind it.  
  
'A basement. . .' Usagi thought, "typical." Usagi was walked down the stairs and released. Kent however, walked Mamoru down halfway before shoving him down the rest. Mamoru landed with a dull cry as he hit the floor. Usagi ran to him and pulled him to a side of the room away from the men as they left the room, leaving Usagi and Mamoru alone in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm ending here today cuz ***I*** have gotten 2 hours of sleep last night. And er....I think I will go to sleep now before I say something that doesn't make sense....er...thanks for everyone who reviewed and don't worry Sherry. . .Sailor Storm 2001 will NOT let me quit...she'd beat me up ;) So don't worry I WILL finish this story cuz I do know ho wyou feel ( So er...:) read and review and the next chapter will be out as soon as I have the time to write it k? LATA! ( 


	5. A Peek At Mamoru's Past

Title: Without You  
  
Rating: PG-13 for mild language and violence  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru tease each other constantly...but when Usagi gets stalked by 2 strange men, and harassed. Mamoru comes to her aide and ends up getting kidnapped and hurt. Now Usagi must go to his rescue...can she save him?  
  
Standard Disclaimer but I own Kent and Dakota! ;) Onto the story!  
  
  
  
Dakota and Kent walked back upstairs and closed the basement door behind them. "'Kota?" Kent asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Dakota grunted in reply.  
  
"Uhm. . .what are we going to do with the two downstairs? When we're done with the revenge thing I mean. . ." Kent asked.  
  
Dakota thought for a minute. (( A/N: OH NO!!!!! DAKOTA I STHINKING! *explosion* O.O hehe just kidding..er..uhm...sorry back to the story.)) "You know Kent," he said quietly, "I hadn't thought about it. . .what do you think we should do?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The basement room became totally dark once the basement door closed. Usagi felt around until she felt Mamoru's body. Gently she shook her friend. "Mamoru-chan . . ." Usagi whispered shaking his shoulder gently.  
  
At first Usagi thought he was unconscious so, sighing to herself, Usagi pulled Mamoru's torso into her lap and rested her hands on his chest listening to his even breathing.  
  
'What am I gonna do?' Usagi thought to herself, 'Mum and Dad will be very worried when they figure out that I am missing. . .' Usagi sighed again and closed her eyes thinking deeper. 'I wonder why Mamoru was so upset earlier. . .he's probably just worried like I am about his family.'  
  
Usagi heard a soft moan and she shook Mamoru more insistently. "Mamoru," she whispered louder. "wake . up ." Mamoru stirred again and this time opened his eyes.  
  
"There we go," Usagi said smiling. "wake up. . . are you okay Mamoru- chan?" she inquired.  
  
Slowly Mamoru nodded and then closed his eyes again. Mamoru sighed loudly and his body started to shiver. "Are you cold Mamoru-chan?" Usagi asked. Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Very." He responded. There was a silence between the two of them before Mamoru noticed the faraway look in Usagi's eyes. Smiling Mamoru knew what the problem was.  
  
"You are worried about your family. . .Aren't you Usagi?"  
  
Usagi nodded and smiled a small smile. "Ya I am. . .*sigh* I'm wondering what Mum and Dad are doing, and if Shingo is acting any different from my disappearance. . ." At this point she stopped unable to say anything else.  
  
Mamoru gripped her hand and kissed it. "I'm sure he's very upset and misses you Usa. . .your family loves you dearly."  
  
Usagi was startled at this friendly gesture and new nickname. She smiled and blushed fiercely. "Th..thanks Mamoru-chan. . ." Usagi stuttered. "what about your family?" she asked "what do you think they're doing?"  
  
Usagi felt Mamoru tense up. "I. . ." he started to reply as he got a faraway look in his eye. Mamoru blinked fiercely as he felt tears come to his eye and shook his head. "So how's your forehead?" Mamoru asked changing the subject.  
  
Usagi frowned and looked inquisitively at Mamoru's face. "It's fine Mamoru-chan. . .why don't you rest awhile?" Mamoru nodded and started to fall asleep.  
  
'What was all that about?' she wondered to herself. 'Maybe Mamoru and his family don't get along very well. . ." Shrugging Usagi put her hands on Mamoru's chest again.  
  
Usagi started to feel sleepy as well, so she pulled Mamoru and herself to the wall so that Usagi could rest against it. She leaned back and closed her eyes. 'I just need to rest for a while. . . just 5 minutes. . ." She sighed deeply and relaxed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt movement in her lap then next morning. Usagi opened her eyes slowly and looked down at Mamoru who had his eyes open and was trying to sit up.  
  
Usagi brought her hands underneath Mamoru's and helped him sit up painfully. Mamoru jumped because he didn't' realize that Usagi was awake.  
  
"Good morning," Usagi said quietly when Mamoru had reached a sitting position. Mamoru nodded and gripped his side.  
  
"Mornin," he responded.  
  
Usagi yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her legs started twitching and she realized with a laugh that they were probably asleep.  
  
Slowly she stood and stretched her arms and legs, walking slowly around the basement trying to get feeling back in her legs.  
  
Mamoru watched her closely. He longed to get up and stretch his legs too, but he knew he could not stand on his own. And because of his manly ego, he refused to ask Usagi for help.  
  
Usagi had leaned him against the wall so that Mamoru would not fall back over and Mamoru leaned into it gratefully knowing that he would fall over since he was dizzy. Mamoru closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to will away his dizziness. It wasn't working. 'Come on Mamoru,' he yelled at himself silently, 'will it away.'  
  
Usagi finished stretching and looked over to Mamoru who was watching her stretch her legs and then closed his eyes looking ill. Knowing he must be stiff, she thought, 'Poor guy,' she thought, 'can't do it all alone. . .'  
  
Usagi smiled at Mamoru and walked over to him. Smiling brightly, she offered Mamoru her hand, and Mamoru looked at her questioningly.  
  
"C'mon," Usagi said cheerfully, "You gotta use them legs if you ever want to get feeling back in them right?"  
  
Mamoru smiled and nodded. Usagi slipped underneath his arm and helped Mamoru into a standing position. Slowly, Usagi started to walk around the room helping Mamoru walk each step. Usagi smiled impishly. "One foot then the other Mamoru-baka, that's all you have to do! Right foot. . . left foot. . .VERY GOOD!"  
  
Mamoru laughed and grinned right back. "Now Odango, you know that **I'M** not the one with the problems of walking. . .that's your department!"  
  
Usagi stuck out her tongue and Mamoru followed suit in the childish game. "Meany!" Usagi said pretending to pout.  
  
The pair shared a long laugh together before the basement door opened. Both of them quieted down and looked fearfully to the top of the stairs. Usagi moved Mamoru higher up on her shoulder as the pair watched Kent and Dakota descend down the stairs. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hey Ya'll! I updated! YAY FOR ME! There's one review I would like to recognize! (  
  
************"Hi,  
  
  
  
i must admit that when i saw your summary, i didn't want to read it cuz i've seen so many "usagi-gets-kidnapped" fics that have gone horribly wrong. i'm SO glad that you've proven me wrong on this one and i'm only sorry that i didn't read this earlier.  
  
i'm glad that you didn't try to make mamoru look like a martyr by taking the beating without saying a word, or crying out in pain. you've made him human, which is something that a lot of other writers forget when they put mamoru in a situation much like this.  
  
i do have something to point out though. i realize that this is just fiction but conventional wisdom would have usagi turn into sailor moon and save mamoru without having to get herself into any trouble. or she could've called the senshi in for backup, in which case she could make an appearance as usagi without having her secret identity blown. but i do realize that this fic would be already over if she did that.  
  
anyways, great fic, good writing and interesting plot. i hope you keep this up!"************  
  
Thank you crystal rose for your honesty and for your recognition. And I DO realize that that would be the common sense thing for Usagi to do. . .but what's the fun in Usagi doing that? And then the fic would be over like you said. . . there's no point in her doing it right? ( and don't worry! I WILL keep this up but only if I get reviews for each chapter! The last couple ya'll have been slackin off! -_- but it's okay! ( But uhm....I want to know what you think about me having...well I wanna know your input of things...if you would like to help me with suggestions please e-mail me at cow_lilly_girl_04@yahoo.com and I'll ask you a couple questions that you answer with yes or no! ( Please? A little? I wanna get this done! And I need some help! Thanks! ( 


	6. More of Mamoru's Past

Title: Without you  
  
Rating: Pg-13 for mild language and violence  
  
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru tease each other constantly...but when Usagi gets stalked by 2 strange men, and harassed. Mamoru comes to her aide and ends up getting kidnapped and hurt. Now Usagi must go to his rescue...can she save him? ((PG-13 for a couple for mild language and violence))  
  
  
  
Usagi gulped as she watched Dakota and Kent descend from the open doorway. Unintentionally, she tightened her grip on his waist. Mamoru looked to her trembling form and his hand that was over her shoulder, slowly and gently took Usagi's small hand into his own.  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru questioningly, and Mamoru smiled reassuringly with a small nod. Usagi smiled back then turned her gaze back to Dakota and Kent who were all the way into the basement....  
  
Dakota walked to the pair and looked to Mamoru warningly before saying to Usagi, "Come with us." Mamoru moved to pull Usagi behind him, but Usagi, fearing for Mamoru's safety, swallowed down any fear she might have had and set him on the floor.  
  
"Alright," she said shooting Mamoru a reassuring glance, "I'm coming."  
  
Dakota turned back up the stairs as Usagi crouched down. "Don't go with them Usa," Mamoru whispered.  
  
Usagi smiled. "I will be fine Mamoru," she said, "I'll come back soon." Usagi smiled and kissed Mamoru on the forehead before walking to the stairs. Kent followed her up the stairs and closed the door leaving Mamoru once again in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi was led into what she decided was a kitchen. Kent sat her down at the table as Dakota got a glass from the cupboard. "Are you thirsty Usa?" Dakota asked. Usagi glared.  
  
"I'm fine," she snapped. Dakota tensed up and then relaxed again. He turned to Usagi slowly and stared at her for a moment. Usagi shifted under Dakota's gaze and turned her eyes to the table.  
  
"Now Usa," Dakota said in a business like tone, "we both know that your parents are very rich people. . ."  
  
Usagi lifted her head sharply. "MONEY?!" she spat. "all of this was for bloody money?!"  
  
"Keep your voice down Usagi," Kent warned.  
  
Usagi laughed incredulously and sat back in her seat. "All you want from both of us is money?" she asked finally again. Dakota shook his head.  
  
"From YOU Usagi," he said coldly, "from Mamoru we want something else." Usagi's eyes opened in shock. "S. . .something else?" she asked. "like what?"  
  
Dakota looked at her blankly. "Like what?" he repeated.  
  
Usagi nodded and Dakota said quietly, "We haven't figured that out yet. But there is something more we want from him."  
  
Usagi looked at them in shock then shook her head and didn't say anything. Dakota suddenly picked up his cell phone and threw it at Usagi. Usagi caught it, ((A/N: AMAZING! Usagi flunks P.E. but in times of danger can catch a phone! O.O sorry)) and looked at it quizzically.  
  
"Call your parents Usagi," Dakota ordered. Usagi put the phone down on the table.  
  
"No," she said softly yet firmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dakota screamed.  
  
"No!" Usagi shouted back.  
  
"Why. . .?" Dakota growled dangerously getting within a half a foot of Usagi's face from across the table.  
  
"Because I don't know if you'll even let me go after you get the money," Usagi growled back.  
  
"JUST MAKE THE FUCKING CALL!" Dakota screamed at Usagi turning the table over with his fists.  
  
Usagi screamed out and trembling managed a weak, "No." Dakota screamed in frustration and started to destroy everything in his path before coming back to Usagi and looking her straight in the eye, spoke to Kent.  
  
"KENT!" he shouted.  
  
"Y. . .yes 'Kota?" Kent stammered.  
  
"Bring up Mamoru from the basement," Dakota said as Usagi gasped and shook her head, "maybe that will get Usagi to do as we ask. Kent nodded and retreated downstairs to the basement leaving Usagi berating herself upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru sat alone in the dark rubbing his sore limbs nonchalantly. From upstairs where Mamoru watched Usagi disappear to, he could hear heated talking before a loud crash and Dakota's voice ringing out over Usagi's startled scream, "JUST MAKE THE FUCKING CALL!"  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears like a child trying to drown out the noises. Then Mamoru heard Dakota yell "KENT!" then there wa murmuring and footsteps lead to the door to the basement.  
  
Mamoru squinted and raised a hand up to the blinding light coming from upstairs. Kent walked down the stairs, gun in hand, until he stood in front of Mamoru who looked Kent in the eyes. "Get up," Kent ordered.  
  
'Jeepers,' Mamoru thought, 'De ja vu.' Mamoru pulled himself against the wall and into a standing position. Mamoru then walked to the stairs slowly and up the stairs he climbed knowing if he faltered it could mean his life.  
  
Mamoru reached the top of the stairs and looked to Usagi who was sitting in a plain kitchen table chair and looking rather terrified at the situation. Mamoru quickly assessed what happened when he saw the overturned table and other destroyed things. Slowly Mamoru looked up at Dakota with timid eyes.  
  
Dakota went to Usagi with the phone once again and handed it to her. "Call," he ordered quietly and dangerously. Usagi trembled and shot a look at Mamoru who shook his head before shaking her own head.  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Kent," Dakota shot back at Usagi. Kent pulled his gun and trained it on Mamoru at chest level. "If you don't call Usa, Mamoru dies," Dakota told her coldly.  
  
Usagi looked to Mamoru who did not pull his gaze away from the gun terrified. Usagi nodded defeated and pulled open the cell phone dialing her home number. "Atta girl," Dakota said, "knew you'd see it my way."  
  
Usagi glared and listened to the phone ringing. Someone answered after a short while. "S..shingo?" Usagi asked timidly. There was some hysterical yelling in the background before the voice changed into a womans. "USAGI?!" it screamed, "where are you honey? We've been worried sick!"  
  
"I'm sorry momma," Usagi said, "I'm. . ." Usagi stopped mid sentence when she heard the gun cock. Usagi looked over to Mamoru who was now in Kent's grasp with one of his thick arms around Mamoru's neck. Mamoru was gasping painfully from his wounds, and had his hands around Kent's arm.  
  
'I can't breathe,' Mamoru thought, 'I'm gonna die!'  
  
Dakota shook his head before mouthing 'I don't know.' To Usagi.  
  
"I. . .I uhm. . .I don't know where I am," Usagi said tearfully. The voice on the other end spoke and Usagi responded with, "Mmm hmmm. . .yes. . .no. . ." before Dakota took away the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi Mrs. Tsukino," Dakota spoke into the phone. "your daughter is fine. She and her boyfriend are in the best of care. . ." pause. . . "what do we want? Well for Usagi's return we want 1/2 million dollars delivered to a point which will be determined at a later date. . ." another pause. . . "Usagi will be fine unless you don't get me the money in 48 hours. . . Goodbye Mrs. Tsukino."  
  
Dakota shut the phone and turned to Usagi. "Well done," he said to her then nodded to Kent. "Take them back downstairs." Kent nodded and released Mamoru's form. Mamoru fell to the floor and Usagi rushed to him touching his shoulder. Mamoru looked into her eyes, and Usagi lifted him into a standing position. Together in silence they walked back downstairs to the basement where Kent shut them in darkness once again.  
  
"Are you okay Mamoru," Usagi asked finally. He nodded rubbing his neck. "I'm so sorry Mamoru!" Usagi cried. "they won't let you go or call your parents! They want something else from you so they said!"  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "Its okay Usagi," he said quietly, "it wouldn't have mattered anyways."  
  
Usagi looked at him in shock. "Why?" she asked gently.  
  
"Because my parents. . ." Mamoru said softly, "are dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Terrible place to end? Too bad! I'm sorry it's taken so long! I promise to get the next chapter out soon! Thanks to all that reviewed! I love you! :) 


	7. The Rest of Mamoru's Story

Without You chapter 7  
  
If I have to tell you that I don't own sailor moon. . . then don't waste my time please! ~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi gasped audibly before holding a hand to her mouth. "Ma. . . Mamoru . . ." Usagi said shakily, "Go. . . Gomen . . ."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "No Usa it's okay, it happenend a long time ago. . .when I was five."  
  
"Five?" Usagi gasped out in shock. Mamoru nodded. "Goodness Mamoru," Usagi said quietly then paused waiting to see if Mamoru would continue on his own. Seeing that he was rather quiet about it, Usagi wondered if she should inquire further. 'It is his business,' Usagi thought to herself, 'but I might not get another chance to ask. . ." Deciding she may never get another chance, Usagi took a deep breath and said, "M. . .Mamoru. . .what happened?"  
  
Mamoru looked at Usagi blankly before sighing and taking a deep breath. "My parents used to fight a lot when I was younger. When it got real bad, my parents and I would take a long drive around and when we finished everything would be settled down and better. . .except for this one night. . ."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK!*~*~*~*~  
  
i5 year old Mamoru sat with his knees hugged to his chest alone in the dark. The small child could hear his mother and father yelling about the usual petty things that Mamoru never understood./i  
  
i"Never. . .time for Mamoru!" his mother screamed passionately. Mamoru raised his head to look at the light coming from underneath his closed bedroom door. Were they fighting about him? Why?/i  
  
i "...try as hard as I can honey!" his father shot back, "but I have to make sure we get enough money so Mamoru can have a good life!" Their fight continued on and their screams got louder and louder. /i  
  
iMamoru trembled from his position on the floor by his bed and started sobbing quietly into his arms. Slowly, Mamoru's sobbing grew louder, and did not go unheard by his parents who opened the bedroom door. /i  
  
iThey took in the sight of Mamoru crying into his arms on the floor before his mother walked over to her son and crouched down. Slowly, she placed one of her slender arms around his shoulders and the other under his leg before hoising the young boy into her lap rocking him back and forth. "Oh my chibi-Mamoru what's wrong honey? Dry your eyes little one! You're fine!" /i  
  
iMamoru clung to his mother grabbing onto her long floral dress and crying into her chest. Mamoru's father walked forward. /i  
  
i "What's the matter son?" he asked Mamoru concerned. /i  
  
iMamoru sniffled and looked up at his parents before wiping away the tears in his eyes. "Y...you and Mommy fight. . .'bout me?" he asked innocently. /i  
  
iMamoru's mother laughed slightly. "Oh my Chibi-Mamoru, why would you think that?" /i  
  
i "B...b'cause you say my name." Mamoru said quietly. /i  
  
iMamoru's parents looked guiltily at each other. "No Mamoru, it was not about you," his father said sighing, "it was about. . . .I have an idea! Let's go for a drive! That always puts all of us in a better mood no?" Mamoru's father changed the subject and Mamoru's Mother gave him a look of gratitude for keeping herself from having to explain to Mamoru what was going on, but then she looked skeptically at Mamoru's father. /i  
  
i "But. . .it's really rainy outside. . .don't you think we should stay inside?" /i  
  
i "We'll be fine! Let's go. . .would you like to go Mamoru?" Mamoru's father asked. He nodded excitedly. "C'mon! Let's go!" /i  
  
iMamoru's family went out to the car and got inside. Mamoru sat in the backseat by himself smiling happily as Mamoru's mother got in the passenger side, his father in the driver's side and the family took off. /i  
  
iMamoru's father drove them around the back roads out into the country side. His mother and father talked in the front seat laughing most of the time while Mamoru sat in the backseat listening. Slowly Mamoru closed his eyes. . .then snapped them open when he heard his mother scream. /i  
  
iWhen Mamoru looked out the window, he saw 2 bright lights before his father swerved the car into the guardrail on the right side of the road. He felt like he was falling and falling. . .slowly. The next thing Mamoru remembered was darkness. . . /i  
  
~*~*~*~*END FLASHBACK!*~*~*~*~  
  
". . .Then," Mamoru finished sounding sad, "I woke up in the hospital and could only remember vague things about my life. . .I don't even. . .know if my real name is Mamoru or not. . ."  
  
Usagi had tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Mamoru-chan," Usagi said as she took him into her arms, "I am SO sorry!"  
  
Mamoru accepted the embrace. "It's really okay Usa," Mamoru whispered trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"So. . .where did you live?" Usagi asked carefully.  
  
"A . . . an orphanage," Mamoru whispered. Usagi looked down at her friend.  
  
"What about your family? Didn't you have a distant Aunt or Granparents or something?" Mamoru shook his head.  
  
"I couldn't remember and the hospital coulnd't find anyone. . .*shuddering gasp* so I lived in the orphanage until I could get a job."  
  
Usagi shook her head and hugged Mamoru tighter. "That's terrible Mamoru-chan. . .was it lonely?"  
  
"Very much so," Mamoru said quietly recalling some of the earlier days at the orphanage. Usagi watched Mamoru concerned and held him tightly to herself.  
  
"Well Mamoru," she said sweetly trying to lighten the mood, "from now on you're never gonna be lonely! Know why?"  
  
Mamoru smiled at her enthusiasm. "No Usagi, why?"  
  
Usagi grinned. "Because I'm going to be around to annoy you 24/7." Mamoru laughed and brought one of Usagi's hands up to his mouth and kissed it. It was a simple gesture, but it caused Usagi to blush.  
  
"You," he said pausing to smile, "Would NEVER annoy me Usako." Usagi looked at who she thought was her enemy in shock. The shocked look melted away into a look of pure happiness and she smiled. Then Usagi laughed softly.  
  
"What?" Mamoru asked also laughing.  
  
"You called me Usako. . ." she trailed off as Mamoru blushed.  
  
"So?" he muttered.  
  
"Don't be offended Mamoru, I just think it's a bit ironic don't you?"  
  
Before Mamoru could answer they heard a lot of commotion from upstairs. Usagi didn't even realize she was trembling until she felt Mamoru tremble as well.  
  
"Scared?" she asked Mamoru. Mamoru nodded.  
  
"Shitless." He whispered. Mamoru gripped Usagi's hand and they stayed like that for awhile until the two fell asleep right next to each other in the dark room.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: SORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to take so long...but Thanks SailorStorm2001 for the update...cuz she kept telling me to continue. : ) But thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far : Brandi, Auryn((THAT'S SUCH A COOL NAME BTW!)), Deny, sexykitten, liz, crystal rose ((it's okay! We all have our off days ;))), Lilliam, Sherry, Jazzy, and cherryblossomgoddess. . .Thanks for the support! ^_^ But! If you want to see more of this story KEEP reviewing or I won't write anymore!!!!!!!!! I MEAN THAT! ((NO SHE DOESN"T!)) SHUT UP BRAIN! READ AND REVIEW! OH AND THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!  
  
READ MY POETRY PLLLLEAASSE! 


	8. Usagi's Escape and Vowstupid title reall...

Without You Chapter 8- Usagi's escape, and vow  
  
Kent descended down the stairs. Kent stopped three stairs from the bottom and looked at the couple laying on the floor with their arms around each other. His eyes narrowed. They looked too peaceful to him.  
  
Smirking, Kent walked over to Usagi. As he descended on her frail form, he got an idea. Bringing his foot back sharply, he kicked Usagi hard in the back.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHG." Usagi cried out as she was thrown with some force into Mamoru's chest. Mamoru's eyes shot open immediately filling with concern.  
  
"Usak-." He stopped and looked up at Kent who was grinning like an idiot. ((A/N: couldn't resist.)) Mamoru shot a look at Kent before turning a frantic gaze down to Usagi who was shaking and had her eyes clenched shut in pain.  
  
"USAKO?!" he yelled frantically. Usagi whimpered and nodded.  
  
"I. . .I'm okay Mamoru," Usagi whispered quietly and pulled away. "What do you want Kent," she snapped.  
  
"Dakota wants you upstairs Usagi," Kent replied. Usagi nodded and turned to Mamoru kissing him lightly on the forehead reassuringly before she got up. Mamoru sat up as well and watched longingly as she left him on the floor and walked upstairs after Kent.  
  
Usagi turned and smiled at Mamoru at the top of the stairs before the door closed out her figure and left Mamoru in Darkness once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi walked painfully into the living room. Dakota looked up. "Ah . . . Usagi!" He said pleasantly before noticing her face contorted in pain. "what's wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Usagi nodded at Kent. "Ask him," she spat. Kent shrugged. Dakota looked at him dangerously.  
  
"Don't . Do . That . Again ." Dakota said slowly. "Got it?" Kent nodded and Dakota turned to Usagi.  
  
"So Usagi, you know that your parents have to pay 1/2 million dollars for your return . . ." Usagi nodded. "so this is how it's gonna work. Your mother or father will bring the money to the corner where you and I first met. Your parents will give me the money in exchange for you. You will go home, and we take our money and leave. Sound good?"  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and sighed before asking the most dangerous question in the situation she was in. "W. . .what about Mamoru?" Usagi asked timidly. Dakota's eyes flashed.  
  
"You don't need to worry about Mamoru. . .he's our business." Dakota said slowly.  
  
Usagi gasped then hung her head. 'They're gonna kill him!' she thought to herself. A lone tear fell from her eye and she nodded in defeat.  
  
Dakota nodded. "Good," he grunted. "now, when the drop is made you will stay in Kent's grasp until he releases you to go to your parents where you will walk slowly to your parents and not turn back for any reason. Understood?" Usagi nodded again. "Good," Dakota said then nodded to Kent. "Take her back downstairs."  
  
Usagi stood slowly and started to return to the stairs before turning back to Dakota and looking timidly at him. "Dakota. . ." Dakota grunted his response. "P. . .please don't kill Mamoru," Usagi whispered quietly.  
  
Dakota's eyes flashed and he got to Usagi in a few strides. Studying her for a moment, Dakota grabbed her chin roughly and forced her to look at him. "You, are in no place to be making requests." Dakota growled before pulling his hand into a fist and striking her across her jaw.  
  
Usagi cried out and fell to the floor where Kent picked her up by the arm and forced her back into the basement. As Usagi hit the floor, Mamoru was at her side instantly touching her shoulder as they watched the door close up above leaving the couple again.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Usako?" Mamoru croaked looking at Usagi's bent head. Usagi turned her face to look at him and Mamoru stifled a gasp as he looked at Usagi's red jaw from where she was hit. The hit had also split open Usagi's lip and it was bleeding down her chin slowly.  
  
Mamoru looked and the blood before placing his fingertips tenderly on her cheek and slowly brushed away the blood with his thumb. Usagi winced noticeably and Mamoru finished brushing away the blood.  
  
The two just stared at each other for awhile until Usagi pulled closer to Mamoru putting her head on his shoulder and her legs across his lap. The two stayed like this for awhile before Usagi started to cry.  
  
"Usako. . .it's okay. . .you're gonna be fine. . ." he soothed.  
  
Usagi continued to sob. 'But you won't be.' Usagi thought to herself and the thought made her cry even more.  
  
"Usagi. . .come now. . .tell me what's bothering you." Mamoru said gently rocking Usagi back and forth.  
  
Usagi shook her head and muttered, "I'mworriedaboutyouMamo-chan." Mamoru laughed softly.  
  
"What was that Usagi? Take a deep breath and try again." He replied.  
  
Usagi took in a lungful of air before whispering, "I'm worried about you Mamoru. . ."  
  
"Me?" Mamoru asked slightly amused. Usagi nodded. "Why?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"C. . .cuz. . .I think they're going to kill you." ((A/N: I KNOW! A little blunt! ;) But it gets the job done.))  
  
Mamoru paled noticeably before laughing softly. Usagi could tell it was forced. "Now don't you worry about me," Mamoru said, "I'll be just fine. You worry about getting back to your family."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "If I lose you, I don't know what I'll do Mamo- chan." Usagi replied.  
  
Mamoru looked at the top of Usagi's head in shock as she hung onto him. 'Did she just call me MAMO-CHAN?' he thought incredulously. Mamoru tilted Usagi's head upwards towards him where he looked her in the eyes and answers, "You would go on, have a happy life with lots of friends and think of me maybe once in a while. . .get married. . .have beautiful children. . .and. . .live happily ever after." Mamoru said with a laugh.  
  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru. "That . Sounds . Nice ." Usagi replied, her face getting closer and closer to Mamoru's with every word.  
  
Just as the two's lips were about to touch, the basement door swung open. Dakota and Kent stood at the top looking down.  
  
Usagi crept closer to Mamoru holding onto his midsection. Mamoru had an arm around her shoulders and was pulling her closer.  
  
Dakota and Kent walked down the stairs and approached the pair. "Usagi," Dakota muttered, "it's time to make the exchange."  
  
Usagi pulled closer to Mamoru. "What about Mamoru?" she asked.  
  
Dakota's eyes narrowed. "I told you earlier to leave that to me. . .now get up." Usagi shook her head. "Not without Mamoru." She replied.  
  
Dakota got her face an inch from Usagi's. "This is not negotiable. . .get. up."  
  
Usagi started to reply back when Mamoru interrupted. "Usako," he said warningly. Usagi looked at him. "Go." Mamoru whispered with a trace of tears in his eyes.  
  
"But," Usagi tried to argue.  
  
"No Usako," Mamoru said quietly. "You have a family waiting for you. I have nothing left. Just go."  
  
Usagi's lip trembled but she nodded and stood. "I'm sorry." She whispered to Mamoru, "I'll always love you Mamo-chan."  
  
Mamoru's breath caught in his throat and he barely managed a, "Me too." Before Usagi was dragged away by Kent and Dakota.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" she screamed back at him as Mamoru clenched his eyes shut painfully because he had lost someone else. "I'LL SAVE YOU SOMEHOW MAMO-CHAN!"  
  
Then the basement door was closed.  
  
And he was left in darkness to cry at his loss.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi cried in the car on the way to the drop. 'Mamo-chan. . .' he mind whispered. 'I'll save you! I promise!' she vowed to herself.  
  
Before she knew it, they were at the drop site. Vaguely, Usagi could see her family's car on the side of the road and two figures standing on the corner. Her mind rejoiced. It was her parents.  
  
Dakota and Kent got out of the car. The former walking towards the parents speaking in low tones, and the latter going to Usagi's seat in the back and grabbing her upper arm. Kent forced Usagi out of the car and into the shadows while Dakota talked to Usagi's parents.  
  
"Why Konnichiwa Mrs. Tsukino, Mr. Tsukino. I trust you brought with you the funds I have asked for."  
  
Mr. Tsukino nodded and held up a duffel bag full of money. "Where's Usagi?" Mrs. Tsukino asked quietly.  
  
Dakota nodded behind him and Kent dragged Usagi into the light. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino gasped. "What happened to her face?" Mr. Tsukino demanded.  
  
"Well. . .Usagi here has quite the spirit. . .it's quite impossible to break." Dakota said.  
  
"Here's your Money," Mr. Tsukino growled. "now let us have Usagi back."  
  
Dakota nodded. "Kent," he said. Kent released Usagi who took a timid step forward while her father did the same. Mr. Tsukino put the money on the ground at Dakota's feet and backed away slowly. Dakota nodded, saluted mockingly then got in his car and drove away.  
  
Usagi reached her mother and jumped in her arms. "Momma," she whimpered.  
  
"Shhhh. . .you're okay now Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino whispered placing her right hand on the back of her daughter's head and the other on her back.  
  
Mr. Tsukino joined them and brought Usagi's face to look at him. "That's one heck of a bruise on your jaw and your eye is cut up real nice." He said with a chuckle.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly. "Ya," she replied then hugged her mother tighter suddenly remembering. . . "OH NO!" she shouted suddenly.  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Tsukino asked frantically, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Th. . .they're gonna kill Mamoru Momma, we have to do something!" Usagi said. Then to her mother and father's confused looks she said, "The guy who saved me." She buried her head in her mother's chest once again to hide her blush.  
  
"What about his family?" Mrs. Tsukino inquired.  
  
"Dead." Usagi choked on the word.  
  
"That's terrible." Mrs. Tsukino whispered, "but what can we do?"  
  
Realization came over Usagi and she stiffened then pulled away from her mother. "It's not what WE can do. . .it's. . .what. . . *I* can do."  
  
"What?" Mr. Tsukino asked. "Usagi you cannot do anything. Let's go home and we'll figure this out."  
  
Usagi pulled away from her parents shaking her head and then backed away with a ghost of a smile one her face. "Gomen Nasai. . ." Usagi whispered before throwing her hand up in the air. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" ((A/N: sorry I don't know the transformations very well.)) Bright ribbons of light swirled around Usagi's body as she went through her transformation.  
  
As Usagi finished her transformation then bowed to her parents at the look of shock on their faces. "I PROMISE I'll explain when I get back. . .until then. . .GOTTA BOOK IT!" she shouted before leaping up onto the wall. Sailor Moon stood on the wall and glanced at her parents one last time, the wind blowing her pigtails, before she leapt into the moonlight disappearing from view.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: WHOO! That was the longest chapter yet! : ) that was all for you SexyKitten now you can't complain it's too short ;) Well Read and review and the next chapter will be out shortly! : ) *grin* Okay well until then! JA! ^_^ 


	9. Are You Gonna Be There?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~READ THIS BEFORE GOING ONTO THE STORY!~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Okay I HIGHLY recommend downloading Are You Gonna Be There by N sync before reading this chapter. . .it makes it that much better! Trust me! Well with that said. . .  
  
I do not Own Sailor Moon or this song. The song is called Are You Gonna Be There and it is by N sync. I thought it appropriate for this chapter ^_^ enjoy!  
  
Oh! And do e-mail me to let me know you are enjoying this or to let me know that this chapter doesn't make sense and you'd like me to fix it ^_^ JA!  
  
Without You Chapter 9- Are You Gonna Be There?  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
If I was down  
  
Would your arms lift me up, to higher ground  
  
With just the strength of your love. . .  
  
If I was lost  
  
Would I find something in your eyes to lead me home. . .  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Sailor Moon breathed rapidly as she jumped from roof top to roof top towards the small warehouse where she and Mamoru were kept for the past couple days. Sailor Moon paused long enough to catch her breath and look to the communicator on her wrist.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
And after all that long  
  
Would you be there to hold  
  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
  
But when the times get hard  
  
Would you stay or walk away?  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'I was so stupid!' she thought to herself. 'I could have contacted the others in a flash had I just thought of it. BAKA!'  
  
After another moment Sailor Moon reasoned, 'However if I would have called for help Mamoru would have learned of my identity,' pause, 'But,' tears sprang to the young blonde's eyes, 'anything would be better than having Mamoru dead. . .'  
  
Tears started to stream uncontrollably down Usagi's face. She suddenly stopped and stood. 'Not now Sailor Moon,' she berated herself, 'You must grow up right now and be strong and save Mamoru!' She nodded to herself after she had gathered control.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Usagi pulled open the communicator and pressed a few buttons on it. Seconds later, Raye's apprehensive face appeared as Sailor Mars. Usagi smiled inwardly and felt better to see Sailor Mar's face on the communicator.  
  
"Mars here," Sailor Mars spoke into the communicator quickly, "what's the update o-SAILOR MOON?!" Sailor Mar's eyes were wide.  
  
Sailor Moon smiled slightly as Sailor Mar's went on to say, "Your parents just called my temple and asked hysterically if you had shown up here and then said that you transformed into Sailor Moon in front of them and said something about rescuing Mamoru, it was hard for me to play along with them but then. . .oh forget it! Sailor Moon are you okay?"  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Sailor moon smiled. 'She was really worried about me,' Sailor Moon thought to herself. Then said aloud, "Yes, I need your help Raye . . .I have a plan. . .will you help me?"  
  
Raye nodded. "Alright Sailor Moon what do you want me to do?"  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
When I need someone to hold  
  
Someone there for me  
  
Are you gonna be...  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Alone and cold in the basement alone, Mamoru sat with his back leaned up against the far wall. He had his knees pulled to his chest and his arms around this knees. Mamoru looked like a small child as he held his knees to his chest and huddled together. He was cold and scared at the same time.  
  
His eyes were unfocused through his bruised and cut up face. Mamoru appeared to be in deep thought.  
  
Everything was so messed up, and could never be fixed.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
In my world  
  
If it should all fall down  
  
Will you be there, be there to turn it around  
  
Will you still care  
  
Can I depend on you to see me through this life  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Slowly Mamoru rocked back and forth deep in thought. 'Everything I have ever loved has been taken away from me, ' he thought annoyed, 'so what else is there to live for. . .' A tear slowly made it's way from his eyelid. He blinked rapidly and looked up bitterly towards the ceiling. 'I welcome death,' he thought coldly.  
  
Another tear joined the first, on it's trail slowly down his face.  
  
"Is this God's way of punishing me?" he mumbled to himself aloud. "I'm sorry for whatever I've done. . ." he whispered.  
  
Mamoru figured it must have been bad since God had taken away his companion first. "To prolong the suffering before the death," he muttered angrily.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
And if it all goes wrong, will you still make it right  
  
It's easy to be there through the good times  
  
Oh, when the times get hard  
  
Will you still be on my side  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
His mind trailed to Usagi. His Usako. For awhile, she had accepted his affections and returned them. But now he would never hear her sweet voice calling him "Mamo-chan" or hear her screaming about being late to school.  
  
A thought suddenly hit Mamoru and he chuckled bitterly at it. Come to think of it. . .he wouldn't hear much of anything anymore. . .  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Mamoru would never see Usagi lose at her favorite Sailor V game.  
  
Mamoru would never see Usagi's odangos again.  
  
Mamoru would never see Usagi running down the sidewalk just before she ran into him and he got a brief touch from the beauty and a scent of her green tea scented hair. . .Mamoru would never see her at all.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Mamoru heard movement upstairs and raised his eyes once more. 'Won't be long now.' He thought as he heaved a shaky sigh. Mamoru just hoped that his end was quick and not prolonged, because the emotional pain was enough without more physical pain. But he was sure that nothing could compare to this emotional pain.  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
When I need someone to hold  
  
Someone there for me  
  
Are you gonna be...  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Mamoru leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes and more tears leaked out of his eyes.  
  
Mamoru was not afraid to admit that he, the great Mamoru Chiba was scared.  
  
Slowly, Mamoru opened his eyes. But he would be brave. He would do his best not to show fear. Usagi wouldn't want that. Usagi. . .what was she doing now?  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
There with the arms to hold me  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'I will save you Mamo-chan,' Usagi thought to herself detemined. 'I have to! I want to show you many things. I want to show you that there are good things in life. . .but most of all I must succeed because. . .'  
  
  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
There with the love I need  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'I have to survive this Usagi!' Mamoru thought to himself desperately. 'There is so much I want to tell you. . .admit to you!' pause. 'I have to survive Usagi, Because. . .'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Because I never got the chance to let you know my Mamo-chan. . ."  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"Because I never got to tell you,"  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Heart and soul I need to know  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
"I Love You." Both whispered  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'So you see Mamo-chan,'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna still care  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'And now hopefully you understand Usa,'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'That all this time, when I was so hostile,'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you stand by my side  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'That whenever I seemed so cold,'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be mine  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'That's My way of showing you,'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'That is my own personal way,'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
'Of showing that I care. . .' they both said together  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Mamoru's eyes twinkled with new light. 'So this is what it feels like,' he thought to himself. 'To love!'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Usagi looked to the moon. 'I feel you Mamoru,' she thought. 'I feel your understanding. . .please! Show Mamoru that I know what he feels!' she pleaded with the heavens  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Can you swearyou'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Mamoru glanced to the only window in the basement with a sigh. 'If only there was a sign that Usagi knew how he felt. . .'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Usagi grinned as she watched a star fall and she leapt with new determination. 'This is a sign Mamoru, that I will get my chance to show you that I will always care, and that I will be able to show you that life can be good.'  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Are you gonna be there when the rain comes  
  
Are you gonna be there with a warm touch  
  
Can you swear you'll be there with a real love  
  
Are you gonna be there  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Looking up, Mamoru saw a shooting star. It was the same one that Usagi saw.  
  
And it was then that Mamoru knew that he shouldn't give up. He smiled to himself.  
  
He would not give up.  
  
He would NOT surrender.  
  
Mamoru nodded his head. He couldn't give up. There was much to live for. For a moment, Mamoru's eyes shot to the window before his heart stopped and he rejoiced silently. . .  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Will you stand by my side through the bad times  
  
Do whatever will be, will you still be mine  
  
Will you stay in my life for a lifetime  
  
Are you gonna be there. . .  
  
-*-*-*-*  
  
Because At The Window right now was a figure. . .  
  
And that Figure was. . .  
  
"Usako?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I am proud of this chapter and I better get some reviews on this or I will be sorely pissed -_- and I will discontinue the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean it! I almost started crying when I wrote this chapter but that could have been because I was also in an unbalanced state. . . I had 2 emotional goodbyes in one day. My friend moved to Oregon, AND my other friend went back to her home country. The first was a childhood friend and I had grown up with him. . .so it bites!!!!! But oh well! Read and review and I'll only update if I get 5 reviews for this chapter. . .unless someone wants to e-mail me and let me know you're enjoying this ^_~ JA! 


	10. Lost Transformationoops?

Without You Chapter 10  
  
A/N: Here it is! Oh and AniJap? Your wish is my command hehe so enjoy this chapter ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Mars slouched down into herself at a feeble attempt to keep warm. 'This is crazy!' she thought to herself. 'This plan will never work. . .but I must put my faith in Sailor Moon. . .I just hope she doesn't fail. . .DAMN IT'S COLD!'  
  
"Hey Girl," a voice to her right startled her suddenly, "sorry," the voice apologized sheepishly, "didn't mean to startle you. Just wondering if you're okay." Mars smiled and nodded at the beautiful blonde sitting next to her who was also hugging her arms to her chest.  
  
"Yes Venus I'm alright I'm just worried about Usa-er. . .Sailor Moon." Venus nodded.  
  
"We all are Mars. Just have faith, she's got luck." Venus said with a wink before Venus left to talk to Jupiter. Mars nodded again and went back to her post. The plan was simple enough. . .but if one part of the plan went wrong, then she and her friends were doomed.  
  
Mars was pulled out of her thoughts by a golden shining light coming from what she assumed to be the basement window. 'Showtime.' She thought to herself as she stood up. "NOW!" Mars shouted and started running at the warehouse. She summoned one of her fire attacks "Mars, fire. . .IGNITE!" she shouted and shot the attack at a harmless spot on the building causing it to shake. She didn't want to hurt the building in worry of hurting Mamoru, but they wanted to startle the occupants inside.  
  
'That ought to get their attention.' She thought to herself with a smirk. She turned and saw Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury also attacking the building. "CAREFUL!" she yelled to them. "We don't want to hurt Mamoru!" The other scouts nodded and attacked again.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dakota and Kent were busy in the upstairs part of the warehouse moving their things out and putting them into their car talking merrily the entire time.  
  
Suddenly the building shook and both pulled out similar guns. "What's going on?" Dakota asked.  
  
"Don't know 'Kota," Kent responded. Dakota ran to a window and looked out to see the Sailor Scouts attacking.  
  
"I've heard of these girls," Dakota mumbled. "A nuisance they are! They are probably after that Mamoru guy downstairs. . ." Dakota paused and grinned evilly. "Kent, bring up our friend to this room."  
  
Kent Nodded. "Okay Kota." Kent retreated toward the basement door and opened it hastily. Dakota could hear Mamoru's startled cry and Kent say something threatening to him before Mamoru was dragged upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru looked at the figure again and then realized his mistake. 'That's not Usako,' he thought disappointed. 'That's Sailor Moon. . .hopefully she's here to save me. . ."  
  
Sailor Moon peeked into the window then turned away and disappeared from view. 'NO!' Mamoru thought panicking. 'Don't leave!' All of his reassurance melted away after Sailor Moon disappeared from view. He hung his head.  
  
He felt the building shake and he looked about in alarm and then heard scuffling of footsteps upstairs, a few words exchanged then footsteps coming towards the door.  
  
Mamoru heard the basement door open and shot his head up to watch Kent descend downstairs. 'This is it,' Mamoru thought sadly. 'I'm going to die right now.'  
  
Kent approached Mamoru and leaned down to grab his arm. "Try anything funny and I'll kill you. So if you want to live, come upstairs."  
  
Mamoru was speechless and allowed Kent to lead him upstairs and through the door of the basement into the warehouse. This time, instead of being in the makeshift living room of the building, he was taken to the main room where all the crates for the product the warehouse stored were kept.  
  
There were crates stacked around the perimeter of the room and a couple in the middle. There was a metal landing about 6 feet from the ceiling which had a skylight on it. Outside the moon shown brightly through and cast shadows all over the place.  
  
Kent dragged Mamoru over to a chair and sat him down before tying his hands behind his back. "Stay put." Kent ordered. Mamoru just stared at the two men.  
  
"What are we going to do. . .what are we going to do?!" Kent whined pacing back and forth hysterically.  
  
"SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK!" Dakota screamed at him then looked at Mamoru.  
  
"As long as we have pretty boy over here alive they won't do anything to us."  
  
Mamoru stared wide eyed. 'Uh oh. . .they're desperate. . .that's not good for me.' Mamoru thought panicked.  
  
Suddenly he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. Mamoru looked up to the metal landing and saw Sailor Moon drop through the skylight and land gracefully and silently on the landing.  
  
Noticing his stare, Sailor Moon met Mamoru's gaze, gave a small sly smile and put her finger to her lips. 'Shhh' she mouthed. Mamoru nodded and turned back to Kent and Dakota who were still arguing.  
  
"We should kill him and leave!" Kent was insisting while Dakota shook his head.  
  
"No, he's our insurance!" he replied to Kent.  
  
Mamoru watched their bickering and his eyes traveled back up to the metal landing. Sailor Moon was gone yet again. Mamoru was confused until the power went off in the building. Now the only light was from an emergency light in the left corner of the room, and the light from the moon through the skylight.  
  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Dakota yelled at Kent.  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Kent stammered.  
  
"Your plan just failed that's what happened," a female voice echoed through the room. "leave Mamoru and leave this place and I won't hurt you." The voice commanded.  
  
Dakota walked towards Mamoru. "I don't think you'll hurt me either way," he stated coldly pulling his gun to train it on Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru stared at the gun for a few moments before turning his eyes upward to try and find Sailor Moon.  
  
"I warned you," the voice replied. Then footsteps were heard on the landing. Dakota pointed his gun and pulled the trigger many times hoping to hit her.  
  
"NO!" Mamoru screamed.  
  
"Shut him up! I don't want him warnin' Sailor Moon." Dakota told Kent. Kent walked over to a table full of tools and found some old dirty duct tape. He pulled a long strip from the roll, and put it over Mamoru's mouth. Satisfied, he walked away.  
  
"You missed," Dakota heard the voice taunt.  
  
Dakota shot again. The voice laughed and kept running. Mamoru was watching for any sign of the female warrior. He saw her drop behind boxes out of the corner of his eyes. But he wasn't the only one.  
  
Quick as a flash, Dakota pulled Mamoru to his feet in front of himself and Kent. He pulled Mamoru towards the tool table and pulled something off the table that glinted in the moonlight.  
  
"Let. Him. Go." The female ordered.  
  
Dakota poised the knife at Mamoru's throat. "No way, you'll kill me if I do." He replied.  
  
"Just leave him on the floor in his position and leave. I will give you 10 seconds." She countered.  
  
Dakota smiled evilly before pushing Mamoru to the floor and putting his hands up. "Okay," he said. "I will leave!" Dakota retreated to the shadows of the warehouse with Kent at his heels, before huddling behind a box.  
  
"Okay time's up!" Sailor Moon called before coming out from behind the boxes towards Mamoru who was struggling and shouting a warning at her. "It's okay Mamoru," she soothed. "You're okay. I am here to help you." She stooped down to help Mamoru get untied.  
  
Dakota came silently and slowly towards Sailor Moon the knife gripped tightly in his hands.  
  
Sailor Moon watched as Mamoru continued to thrash and scream and so she pulled off his gag quickly.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" he shouted at her. Sailor Moon turned but was too late to dodge it fully and had to live with Dakota plunging the knife into her right shoulder. She screamed out in pain and rolled away from him.  
  
Sailor Moon saw white spots and hot white pain shot through her senses. She breathed rapidly and saw Mamoru glancing behind her again before he panicked and shouted,  
  
"Sailor Moon! WATCH OUT!" She turned and was met with the leg of a chair hitting her in the face.  
  
The pain was too much, and the chair caught her so by surprise that she lost her transformation with a startled cry. The ribbons disappeared from around her body, to reveal her alter ego to all present. All gave a collective gasp.  
  
"USAGI?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: hey all! Thanks for all of your sympathy for my friends. . .Tomorrow our family cat is being put down! I can't win lol. But oh well! I hope this was a good chapter cuz I kinda had writers block and it was frustrating! So uhm.ya..why don't you review my storyAgain?!? THANKS to all the compliments from my last chapter. *blushes* I love your reviews. . .I love your compliments. . .oh hell. . .I love you all! And special thanks to LILIAM and LADYSILVERTEARS. So.REVIEW!!! ((Way to go Captain Suck up!)) hey shut the hell up Bwain! . ((want to kiss their butts too?)) no not really now shut up *hits head* ((ow)) READ AND REVIEW!!!! POR FAVOR! My enxt story will be up tomorrow! : ) 


	11. A Princess Found

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to sexykitten for reviewing most of my chapters ^_^. Your reviews are very encouraging thank you! ^_~  
  
Typical disclaimer applies hence the name fanFICTION lol.  
  
Without You Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi groaned as she woke herself. 'What happened?' she asked herself. Usagi lifted her head and looked around and found she couldn't move.  
  
Usagi looked to her right hand and then the left and realized she had been chained to a nearby wall by her wrists. Usagi struggled to get out of her restraints causing her to cry out in pain from her punctured shoulder. 'Where am I?' she asked herself groggily.  
  
"Ahhh. . .look who's woken themselves up." A voice sneered from her side. Usagi turned her head, took in Dakota, Kent, and Mamoru's appearances and it all came running back to her and hit Usagi like a freight train.  
  
Mamoru was still tied to the chair in the middle of the room, with a strip of duct tape over his mouth. He looked at her in terror and wonder. A new cut had been made on Mamoru's forehead, just above the eye, and the blood was creeping down towards his right eye.  
  
"Well well well Usagi, or should we say Sailor Moon," Dakota taunted. Usagi just stared at Dakota in hatred. "You've given us quite some trouble haven't you now. . .tsk tsk tsk. Now we'll just have to kill you, after we just let you go."  
  
Usagi gulped and on the inside was filled with terror, but her outward appearance remained calm.  
  
"However," Dakota continued. "since you've given us such trouble you get to watch us kill Mamoru as well."  
  
Usagi was alarmed. "You. . .you can't!" she cried.  
  
"I can and will. . ." Dakota said evilly befor motioning to Kent. "Kent, go ahead."  
  
Kent pulled out the knife and was about to stab Mamoru in the chest when Usagi cried out, "WAIT!"  
  
Kent stopped what he was doing and looked at Usagi intrigued. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Usagi wept openly for Mamoru and said, "Please. . .kill me but leave him." she quietly pleaded.  
  
Mamoru shook his head frantically and mumbled something through his tape. "What  
  
Mamoru?" Dakota asked innocently. "Oh here!" he said and ripped off the tape covering Mamoru's mouth.  
  
Mamoru cried out in momentary pain before he turned his eyes to Usagi. "Don't Usa, you have a family. I have nothing left. Let me die." He stuttered before having his gaze fall to the floor.  
  
Usagi smiled warmly at him and said tearfully, "But Mamoru, you have more than you think!"  
  
Mamoru looked Usagi in the eye. "And what's that?" he mumbled. "Well it's not much, but. . .you have my love Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered to him.  
  
Mamoru looked at her and replied, "I love you too Usako."  
  
"Such heartfelt pleas. . .but they mean nothing, because you both are going to die. Starting with Mamoru!" Dakota screamed before sticking the knife into Mamoru's right leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru screamed out.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi cried out for him. Tears streamed down her face, and she screamed out, "STOP!!!! PLEASE!" Dakota laughed at her heartfelt pleas and twisted the knife around eliciting another painful scream from Mamoru's throat.  
  
"Mamo-chan. . ." Usagi whimpered. One tear leaked out from her right eye and started to glow brightly.  
  
Dakota started a downward motion with the knife into Mamoru's leg once again before a bright silver light overtook the entire building. The force of the light's energy, shook the building, and blew out the windows and the doors off the hinges.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter all looked incredulously as the windows, and the doors of the warehouse flew off their hinges. All of the scouts looked to each other.  
  
"What just happened?" Mercury asked  
  
"The doors just fell off." Venus replied  
  
"They didn't fall off, they were blown off." Jupiter said incredulously.  
  
"Should we go investigate?" Mercury asked.  
  
"YES! There might be a youma in there!" Mars replied before all the scouts jumped from their hiding spots, and down towards the warehouse.  
  
When the scouts approached the warehouse, they sneaked towards the door stealthily. When the scouts peeked around the corner, they couldn't believe their eyes. They all gasped.  
  
"Is that. . .?"  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dakota and Kent both groaned as they sat up.  
  
"What hit us?" Kent asked painfully.  
  
"Don' know Kent but we're gonna find out." He said before he felt a presence behind him. Dakota looked up and saw a female figure behind him holding out a wand with a crescent moon on the end of it.  
  
"Don't. Move." The girl growled.  
  
Dakota and Kent both nodded. The girl glared at them and walked over towards Mamoru. Slowly, the girl dropped down behind Mamoru and untied his hands.  
  
Mamoru was gasping in pain and had his eyes clenched shut. The girl smiled softly at him before saying, "It's okay lover let me help you." The girl pulled a crystal off of the wand before holding it above her head and closing her eyes.  
  
Slowly, a bright silver stream was emitted from the crystal and it washed over Mamoru who groaned in return. When the light disappeared, Mamoru blinked his eyes and realized that there was no more pain in his leg.  
  
Mamoru slowly stood, but felt pain shoot up his leg still and had to sit back down.  
  
"Careful," the new girl laughed, "your leg is still going to hurt Endymion."  
  
"En. . .Endymion? I think you have me confused with someone else miss, my name is Mamoru."  
  
The girl laughed and hid it behind the back of her hand. "Oh Endymion, Mamoru is just your name for this Earth life. Just as I. . ." she paused and smiled at him, "am your Usako in this Earth life. But my real identity is this one, Princess Serenity."  
  
Mamoru looked at her in confusion and couldn't quite grasp what she was saying. "I. . .I don't understand." He stammered.  
  
"Here, let me show you," Princess Serenity said softly before she took Mamoru's head in her hands and placed her forehead against Mamoru's.  
  
Mamoru gave a gasp as a crescent moon sign appeared on her forehead and shot into his own forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
Giggling could be heard coming over the rose bushes out in the palace courtyard. A few innocent screams were heard and splashing before a blonde went running by an opening in the rose bushes.  
  
"SERENITY!" the voice growled playfully and ran through the same spot.  
  
This guy had black hair and blue eyes. Black and silver armor donned his body along with a black flowing cape, black boots to his knees, and a sword on his right side.  
  
*is that me?* Mamoru asked Usagi through their link  
  
*Yes Endymion that is you* Usagi replied back.  
  
But something was different about him today and that was that Serenity had pushed him into one of the fountains in the garden then ran away.  
  
Serenity just laughed then turned and feigned innocence. "Why Endymion, you're all wet, what happened to you?" then she erupted in fresh giggles.  
  
"Why I don't know Serenity, but you do!" he said before picking up the girl over his shoulder and carrying her to one of the fountains.  
  
"Nooooo!" Serenity screamed laughing and kicking her feet. "put me down Mamoru!" she giggled. "Please?" she asked sweetly. Endymion groaned.  
  
"Why'd you have to use that voice on me?" he asked. "you know I can't stand it."  
  
"That's why I used it love." Serenity said with a wink.  
  
"Why you. . ." Endymion said playfully before tackling Serentiy into the fountain.  
  
Serenity came up sputtering and laughing at the same time. Endymion came up a few seconds later and carried Serenity out of the fountain.  
  
Endymion carried Serenity to one of the oak trees and laid her underneath it, before leaning against the tree.  
  
Serenity was still giggling and looked up innocently at Endymion.  
  
*Gosh she's cute* Mamoru said again.  
  
Serenity giggled *yes I am aren't I?*  
  
Serenity could feel Mamoru's embarrassment through the link and giggled. *I uhm...well...* he stammered.  
  
"What?" Endymion asked Serenity as she gazed up at him. Serenity shook her head, then suddenly looked alarmed to her right.  
  
Endymion jumped and looked to the right and Serenity grinned mischievously before pulling his legs out from under him.  
  
Endymion landed on his back and looked up. "Am I that gullible?" he asked to no one in particular  
  
Serenity giggled. "Yes you are Endy."  
  
Endymion looked at her in shock before crawling over and climbing on top of her. "That wasn't nice," Endymion said huskily.  
  
"Cry about it," Serenity whispered with a grin.  
  
Endymion laughed and covered Serenity's mouth with his own.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru looked at Serenity. "Serenity. . ." he whispered before he became Endymion.  
  
Serenity smiled back at him. "Welcome back my love," she whispered before she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I'm too lazy to write anymore lol : ) I'll update ASAP and probably tomorrow but then fanfiction's offline until Sunday so. . .you might not get it! But I promise I will update as soon as Fanfiction is up and running again! : ) and go read Kaelynn! I'm hoping that that will be a good story ^_^ Once I get it started ;) And keep a lookout for my new stories ;) JA! 


	12. The Scouts' Memories Returned

Sorry for the delay! :) here's Chapter 12-the scouts' memories returned!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus all sat stunned as they looked at their friends. Each scout had a dumbfounded, or confused look on their faces.  
  
"Did she. . .did he. . .just?" Venus asked stunned while scratching her head.  
  
"I. . .I think so!" Mercury exclaimed blinking.  
  
"So Mamoru and Usagi. . ." Mars muttered placing her forehead in one palm.  
  
". . .Are the Prince and Princess we have been searching for?!" Jupiter exclaimed too shocked to move.  
  
"Right under our noses, and we didn't even know." Mars grumbled, "Man I have a headache." Mars rubbed her temples slowly.  
  
Serenity chose this time to end her kiss with Endymion. "Come here scouts." She ordered softly.  
  
The scouts jumped and approached the Princess before kneeling in front of her. "Princess." They all mumbled respectfully. Serenity laughed from her place in her lovers arms.  
  
"How long have you. . .?" Jupiter started to enquire.  
  
"I just learned when I transformed, I assure you I was keeping nothing from you." Serenity answered the half asked question.  
  
"Well I still don't remember much. . ." Mercury stated quietly.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Here Mercury. . .let me help you." She said before placing her forehead on Mercury's.  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
"SER-E-NITY!" a voice called loudly. "Serenity! Come on! The exams won't be that bad!" Princess Mercury walked out into the open next to a big oak tree in the courtyard. Her blue dress was dragging on the ground and her short blue hair waved in the wind.  
  
"Serenity I promise it won't be that bad!" Princess Mercury said exasperatedly.  
  
"It is if you haven't studied at all," Princess Serenity's voice sounded.  
  
"Serenity?" Princess Mercury asked before looking up into the trees to find Princess Serenity sitting on one of the branches. "Come down here Serenity!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
*jeepers she's really impossible* Mercury thought.  
  
*I sure was!* Serenity laughed. And Mercury laughed in return.  
  
". . .But you need to study." Mercury continued on  
  
"What's the use," Serenity sighed "as much as I study, I still fail."  
  
"Well if you come down I'll help you study."  
  
Serenity looked down warily. "Really?"  
  
"Yes of course Serenity." Mercury laughed.  
  
Serenity climbed down. "Well. . .okay."  
  
Mercury spent the rest of the afternoon teaching Serenity about history, arithmetic, and proper English.  
  
"Mercury Mercury!" Serenity came running down the halls towards Mercury.  
  
Mercury turned with a smile. "Yes Serenity?"  
  
"LOOK!" Serenity said proudly. She held up her exam that read 84% B.  
  
"Congratulations Serenity!" Mercury said excitedly.  
  
"THANK YOU MERCURY!" Serenity shouted jumping up and down with Mercury in a hug.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
". . .Princess. . ." Mercury said with tears in her eyes as she bowed again.  
  
Serenity smiled and turned to Jupiter. "Your turn." She laughed. Serenity took Jupiter's face in her hands and pressed her forehead against Jupiter's.  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Serenity! You're tougher than this!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
Serenity tried to sweep Jupiter's feet out from underneath the brunette, who in return, hit Serenity in the chest and sent the blonde falling backwards.  
  
*Serenity fighting? Hahaha good one* Jupiter thought.  
  
*Hey I was quite good!* Serenity laughed.  
  
Serenity lay on the practice mat panting on her back. Jupiter laughed a little and walked over extending her hand to Serenity. "Lets. . .take a break." Jupiter suggested.  
  
"No. . .I'm okay. . .let's keep going." Serenity said getting up.  
  
Jupiter nodded and took a fighting stance. Serenity followed suit. A long fight ensued, with Jupiter barely taking the upper hand. 'What's gotten into her?' she thought.  
  
Serenity landed a kick in Jupiter's midsection. Jupiter fell onto her back and Serenity landed with one leg on each side of Jupiter. "I win." She giggled.  
  
Jupiter sighed. "Good job Serenity," she laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Jupiter looked into Princess Serenity's eyes. "Serenity." She whispered with a small smile.  
  
Serenity nodded again, and turned to Venus who bowed her head ready for Serenity to show her the past. Serenity smiled and touched her forehead to Venus'.  
  
  
  
Venus and Serenity were sitting in Serenity's room during the moon kingdom era. Serenity said something secretly to Venus and they started giggling madly.  
  
*. . .*  
  
*What is it Venus?" Serenity asked.  
  
*We're just the same.* Venus whispered.  
  
*What?* Serenity inquired.  
  
*We're the same as we are now. . .back then. . ." Venus smiled.  
  
"So Serenity, what's the status of you and Endymion?" Venus asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked innocently.  
  
"Please! Girl! I see how you look at him!" Venus laughed  
  
Serenity blushed. "Well. . .I. . .we kissed." She sighed defeated.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Venus cheered. Serenity laughed again.  
  
"I pushed him into the fountain the day before last as well!" Serenity said.  
  
"Playing hard to get are you?"  
  
"No. . .he was teasing me so I pushed him in the fountain."  
  
"What did he do back?"  
  
"He pushed me into another one."  
  
". . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Venus yelled.  
  
"It wasn't that funny!" Serenity said hitting the other blonde in the face with a pillow.  
  
"YA IT IS! OUCH! HEY!" Venus picked up another pillow and swatted Serenity with it. Serenity glared and Venus stuck out her tongue. This caused a huge pillow fight and ended with both girls falling asleep on Serenity's bed too exhausted to continue on.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Venus smiled and grasped Serenity's hands in her own. "It's good to be back Sere." She whispered with a smile.  
  
Serenity smiled back before approaching Mars. "Last but not least." Serenity laughed taking Mar's face in her hands and smiling. "Let's show you this one. . .It's my favorite."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!" an annoyed voice sounded. "GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE BLONDE BEHIND HERE THIS INSTANT!" Only silence followed the shout.  
  
"SERENITY! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! YOU HAVE TO BE AT THE BANQUET IN LESS THAN 20 MINUTES AND YOU STILL NEED TO PUT ON YOUR DRESS. . .SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A voice giggled from the shadows. Mars turned "Serenity! Don't make me chase you. . .I assure you that you won't like it." Mars said annoyed as she walked in the gardens.  
  
Mars approached the rose gardens with the big fountain of an angel. She sighed. Suddenly, she felt herself pushed forward. "Oh . Nooooo!" she cried out as she hurtled forward into the fountain. When Mars resurfaced, she screamed out, "SERENITY!!!!!!"  
  
Serenity was sitting on the ground holding her stomach and laughing. "Oh Mars, you should have seen your face!!!! You just fell and. . .HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Mars pulled herself out of the fountain. "You are such a pain Serenity! You really do give me a headache, here I am coming out here to fetch you to prepare you for the ball tonight. . ."  
  
  
  
*My goodness you were a thorn in my side* Mars thought.  
  
*Yes but you didn't really mind all that much did you?* Serenity thought.  
  
Mars smiled *I don't believe I would trade a minute of it Sere*  
  
". . .you are so ungrateful." Mars finished.  
  
"Sheesh don't blow a gasket. . .lighten up. . .have a sense of humor!" Serenity shouted.  
  
"Argh, you really are annoying!" Mars shouted back sticking out her tongue.  
  
"You're just as annoying brat!" Serenity shouted back before sticking her tongue out as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~  
  
Mars grinned. "You always knew how to annoy me Serenity."  
  
Serenity smiled in return. "Welcome back scouts." She said softly. The scouts all grinned and looked at each other.  
  
A sudden clang in the warehouse brought all the warriors and royalty out of their trances. Serenity spun around to find Dakota and Kent inching towards the door. Noticing they'd been caught, they fled quickly towards the door.  
  
They weren't fast enough though because as soon as they reached the door, Endymion landed in front of them and backhanded both of the men backwards.  
  
Kent fell to the ground with Dakota on top of him. Groaning, both sat up to come face to face with a sword point. Both men gasped and raised their eyes from the sword point, to the armored chest, to the strong neck, and face, and into the eyes of the owner.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Endymion had drawn out his sword and was scowling down at the two men below him with malice and hatred in his gaze.  
  
"P. . .please spare us." Dakota stammered.  
  
"Why should I?" Endymion's voice boomed.  
  
"P. . .please your majesty. . .have mercy."  
  
"MERCY?!" Endymion cried incredulously. "like the mercy you were about to show to my lover and myself?" He readjusted the sword at Dakota's throat. "I should kill you now." He growled. Both men gulped in return.  
  
Endymion felt a small, warm hand fall onto his. In shock he turned his head to look into the baby blue eyes of his lover. Serenity shook her head. "No Endy," she said softly.  
  
"What? Don't you want them to pay Sere?" Endymion asked.  
  
Serenity nodded. "I do. . .but not this way Endy. Not at the expense of their lives. . .but most of all, not at the expense of your soul."  
  
Endymion's hand faltered and he dropped the hand that clutched the sword to his side before sheathing it. "You are right as usual Serenity." He murmured before walking away with Serenity in one arm.  
  
"I know," she whispered back to him. "Let's go home." She sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dakota lay on the floor stunned and angered about what just happened. 'I was just made a fool out of. . .by my own captive!' he thought angrily to himself. 'Well that will just not do!'  
  
Dakota stood and found the knife he had stabbed Mamoru earlier with. It was still coated with blood. 'I'll show them!' he thought as he snarled. Then he ran towards the group quietly before shouting and plunging the knife into someone's shoulder, causing a cry to escape their lips.  
  
"NO!" the rest of the warriors and royalty shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BUAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL! I'M EVIL! I'M EVIL! I'M-*BANG* okay shot my annoying self there;) Well this is almost done! :'( just like 2 more chapters to go! ; ) then. . .i'll start yet ANOTHER story! HEY! IF YOU ALL READ KAELYNN MY OTHER STORY AND REVIEW I'LL UPDATE THIS SOONER! I PROMISE!!!!!!!! :) okay well. . .enjoy! Read and Review! 


	13. Welcome Home

Without You Chapter 13-Welcome Home  
  
A/N: Read "Kaelynn. . .it will make me a happy author.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Dakota stood and found the knife he had stabbed Mamoru earlier with. It was still coated with blood. 'I'll show them!' he thought as he snarled. Then he ran towards the group quietly before shouting and plunging the knife into someone's shoulder, causing a cry to escape their lips.  
  
"NO!" the rest of the warriors and royalty shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Endymion looked on in shock as he realized what just happened. Endymion had seen Dakota try to stab Serenity out of the corner of his eye and jumped in the way to protect her, getting himself stabbed in the process. "Serenity. . ." he murmured as he collapsed to the ground.  
  
Serenity looked at him in shock. "Endy. . .?" she inquired. Endymion's eyes started to close.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE ENDY!" Serenity shouted. "STAY AWAKE DAMN YOU!"  
  
Endymion hissed in pain. "I'm fine Serenity," he murmured. "just give me a minute."  
  
Serenity stood. "Why?" she whispered with her eyes closed.  
  
"What?" Dakota asked viciously.  
  
"AFTER ALL THAT I DID. . .I LET YOU LIVE! And you. . .you. . .STAB a prince who has just shown you the mercy that you asked of him even though YOU didn't deserve it?!"  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Dakota started.  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Serenity mocked before she pulled Endymion's sword from the ground and held it to Dakota's throat. "I should kill you right now.  
  
"Don't." a voice said softly.  
  
"WHY?!" Serenity inquired loudly to Endymion.  
  
"Because that's what he wants Serenity. . .don't give him the satisfaction. . .let him live with knowing that they failed."  
  
Serenity nodded before turning towards Dakota and Kent. "LEAVE!" she screamed. "IF YOU EVER COME AROUND HERE AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Dakota and Kent scrambled out of the building and away from the warehouse.  
  
Serenity's eyes softened and she nodded before dropping the sword and going back to Endymion's side. Endymion was bleeding heavily from his shoulder.  
  
"We need to get you to a hospital." Serenity whispered.  
  
"I'll beh fline Serlenity." Endymion slurred. Serenity shook her head.  
  
Serenity laughed. "Liar. . ."  
  
Endymion laughed before closing his eyes.  
  
"Endymion?" Serenity inquired. "Endymion!? ENDYMION!!!!!!"  
  
Serenity's crystal was brought out and shone brilliantly as a white light poured from it. The white light surrounded Endymion once again as his body healed.  
  
When the light faded, Endymion had changed back into Mamoru. Serenity was gasping for breath and lost her transformation returning to Usagi. The scouts seeing their royalty turn, also returned to their civilian forms.  
  
Usagi crawled over towards Mamoru. "Mamo-chan?" she croaked.  
  
Mamoru stirred and opened his eyes. "Usako," he whispered.  
  
Usagi smiled content before collapsing onto his chest in exhaustion. "Mamo-chan I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Yes Usako?" Mamo-chan asked exhaustedly.  
  
"I love you," Usagi said softly, "I always have and always will. . .past, present, and future I will love you."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "I love you so much more than that and longer." He whispered as his lips fell to hers in the civilian form's first genuine kiss.  
  
Usagi stood slowly and pulled Mamoru up with her before swaying and almost falling from exhaustion. Usagi blinked rapidly and shook her head. Usagi's knees shook and she knew she could not walk.  
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru inquired.  
  
Usagi bit her lip and shook her head. Mamoru nodded and smiled softly before scooping up his soul mate into his arms and watching as the little blonde angel fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Let's go home now." Mamoru said to the scouts who nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru carried Usagi up the drive to the house. "You're home Usagi." Mamoru whispered rousing the blonde.  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open and she sighed. "I have a lot of explaining to do to my parents." Usagi whispered as Mamoru knocked on the door.  
  
"They'll understand Usagi." Mamoru said encouragingly.  
  
Usagi was about to answer when the door swung open and Usagi looked up to see her mother and father's faces.  
  
"USAGI!" her mother cried out when she saw Usagi's weakened state. Usagi's father reached out and took Usagi from Mamoru into his own arms.  
  
"Usagi are you okay? Oh my gosh we were so worried, and you have a lot of explaining to do!" Usagi's mother said.  
  
"I know Momma, I'm sorry." Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru watched the scene before him before Mamoru turned and started to walk away. Mamoru hadn't taken one step before he felt a hand on his arm and turned to see the face of Usagi's mother.  
  
"Mamoru?" she inquired the man of his name.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Mamoru replied bowing slightly before gasping in surprise as Usagi's mother enveloped him in a hug and started crying into the young man's chest.  
  
"Thank you for protecting our Usagi. . .our children mean everything to us." She sobbed.  
  
Mamoru didn't know how to respond to this type of love, so he patted Usagi's mother's back and replied, "It was no problem. . .I would do anything for Usagi."  
  
Usagi's mother sobbed again before pulling away. Mamoru bowed and began to leave again before Usagi's mother stopped him again.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"My apartment is not far from here." Mamoru replied.  
  
"Oh. . .is someone waiting there for you?" she asked again.  
  
"No. . .I have no one at all." He replied.  
  
"Then you shall stay the night with us." Usagi's mother replied dragging him back to the house.  
  
"But. . .but. . ." Mamoru tried to protest.  
  
"Nope. I won't hear of you going home to be alone after all this. You shall stay with us, have a nice hot meal, a warm shower, and some bandages for those wounds. Welcome to our family Mamoru." Usagi's mother said with a wink as if she knew.  
  
Mamoru looked to Usagi's father who had Usagi in his arms. "Yes," he agreed. "Welcome home Mamoru."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I thought that was a good ending. . .what did you think? There could have been more but I decided that this was a good ending. . . but iwould love to hear your input! So e-mail me okay? And READ KAELYNN! 


End file.
